Protect me, My husband
by vinara 28
Summary: Terjerat kasus yang menipa gadis yang dulu pernah dijodohkan dengannya. Naruto bertekat untuk terus melindungi Hinata meski kini hubungan mereka ditentang./Menikahlah denganku./maaf Nii-san, saat ini aku sudah menjadi istri Naruto./ RnR/Flame/Cover by "MIDORI UCHIHA"
1. Chapter 1

**Protect me, My husband**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by : Vinara 28  
**

**Genre: Romance, Drama (terus berkembang dan berubah-ubah)**

**Rate: T (Rate Sementara)**

**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**

* * *

Pagi yang sunyi di kota Konoha. Semua jalanan sepi, hanya embun-embun pagi yang menyelimuti jalanan. Suara burung-burung berkicau merdu. Nyanyian indah untuk membangunkan penduduk.

Tapi suara indah kicauan burung dan dinginnya embun. Tak lantas membangunkan seorang anak yang tengah meringkuk di dalam selimut. Suara alarm dari jamnya pun ia hiraukan. Ia masih saja bergelut di alam mimpi.

Hingga sebuah cahaya masuk dari sela-sela jendelanya. membuatnya mengerjap sesaat. Fikirannya masih mencerna keadaan saat ini. Seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat dia menyadari sesuatu. "Kkkyyaa.. aku terlambat.." Teriaknya. Langsung lari, sambil menyambar seragamnya menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya Dia tidak mandi. Ia hanya mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Lalu ia mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam sekolah.

Ia berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak lupa tangannya menyambar selembar roti yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Seorang pria paruh baya hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan buah hatinya tersebut.

Pagi yang tak biasa ia jalani. Kakiknya terus saja mengayuh sepeda mini berwarna putih. Tas slempangnya ia letakkan begitu saja di keranjang depan stang. Rambut panjang menari-nari, saat kecepatan sepeda melaju kencang.

"Minggir," Teriaknya, saat melintasi bundaran taman. Ia sengaja memilih jalan pintas agar cepat sampai di sekolahan.

Burung-burung merpati yang tengah asik bertengger di sekitar air mancur. Langsung terbang kesana-kemari, menghindari tabrakan dari roda sepeda. Tak ayal akibat kepakan sayap burung merpati yang terbang sembarang, membuat matanya tak fokus hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah asik menyebarkan roti untuk memberi makan burung merpati.

"Sumimasen." Ucapnya. Ia berdiri lalu membungkuk takut. rambut lurus panjang nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hingga membuat pria yang di tabrak nya kesulitan untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria tersebut. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis yang ada di hadapan nya, dari pada dirinya yang jelas-jelas di tabrak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Oji-san, maaf karena telah menabrak mu." Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum manis kearah pria berambut blonde.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati." Nasehat nya. sebelum membiarkan gadis manis itu kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. "Iya Ji-san, aku akan berhati-hati." Teriak nya dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya gadis ini ingin duduk berlama-lama dan mengobrol dengan paman dermawan yang selalu memberi makan burung. Apa lagi ia sangat merasa bersalah karena telah menabrak nya. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu yang tidak mengijinkan ia untuk berlama-lama.

"Gadis ceroboh." Ucap pria paruh baya, ia kembali ke kegiatan semula, yaitu memberi makan burung-burung merpati.

"Siapa sayang?" suara manis dan lembut mengintrupsi pendengaran sang pria.

"Kushina?" sapanya. "Gadis yang mengendarai sepeda itu. Dia begitu ceroboh. Tapi jika di perhatikan, ia manis juga." Jawabnya. membuat sang istri sedikit cemberut.

"Kau ini, sudah tua masih saja genit." Ujar sang istri pada suami nya, yang tak lain Namikaze Minato. Pensiunan jendral polisi. Dan sekarang jabatan itu diduduki oleh putra semata wayang nya.

**~oOo~**

"Tidak bisa di biarkan." Suara baritor berat, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana semakin tegang. "Kasus ini harus cepat di selesaikan, jika tidak maka akan menambah korban jiwa lagi." Ucapnya, ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegang dagu nya.

"Namikaze-sama, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada mayat ini?" tanya salah-satu bawahan Jendral polisi baru tersebut. "Kenapa kau tanya aku? Aku sedang sibuk berfikir. Seharusnya kau bisa tangani hal itu sendiri kan? Kau merusak konsentrasi ku saja." Bukan nya mendapat jawaban. Ia malah mendapat semprotan kuah.

"Ck, Dobe. Memangnya kau bisa berfikir?" celetuk salah satu rekan kerjanya. Rambut Raven membelakangi tubuh pria berambut blonde yang tengah berusaha mencari konsentrasi.

"Teme, kau berisik sekali. Tentu saja aku bisa berfikir. Aku tidak sebodoh yang aku fikirkan." Pria yang di panggil Dobe, yang tak lain putra mantan Jendral polisi Namikaze minto Ialah Uzumaki Naruto, Ia tak terima jika di remehkan saat tengah menganalisa suatu kasus.

Demi memfokuskan fikiran, ia menjauh dari keramaian tempat di temukannya mayat, yang di duga masuk salah satu kasus pembunuhan berantai. Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan, tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang gadis tengah mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan kencang. Ia tersenyum mengingat masa sekolah dulu yang selalu terlambat, sama seperti gadis itu.

Tapi seketika itu senyumannya memudar, saat ia melihat seorang pria berjaket hitam, dan memakai topi. Tengah mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arah gadis kecil tersebut. Naruto berlari sekencang dan sesempat mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Awas", Teriak Naruto menyambar tubuh gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Mereka berguling ke arah jalan. Tembakan tersebut melesat mengenai sebuah truk besar. Tepat mengenai roda truk tersebut.

Naruto hendak berdiri, tapi ia urungkan saat Truk tersebut telah ada di hadapannya. melaju tanpa keseimbangan. Naruto memeluk gadis kecil yang ada di bawahnya. mereka tiarap. Karena Truk tersebut melaju melewatinya. untung saja pengemudi truk itu tidak melaju kencang, dan sepertinya sopir tersebut sudah sangat ahli mengendarai benda besar yang saat ini selamat dari hantaman dinding pembatas jalan.

Gadis kecil yang ada di dalam pelukan Naruto merintih pelan karena tekanan dari tubuh Naruto. Seketika Naruto langsung menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan gadis itu lolos dari pelukannya. "Kyyaa.." teriak nya saat menyadari di mana ia saat ini. Teriakan yang wajar di lengkingkan saat kau lolos dari maut. Dan kau menyadari saat ini tengah berbaring di aspal. Tepatnya di bawab mobil truk, di antara ke empat roda besar yang kokoh siap melindas mu.

Tangan Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu, saat dirinya sudah keluar dari bawah Truk. Naruto melirik ke arah tempat pria tadi, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera mengejar pria tersebut. Tapi naasnya pria itu telah menghilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto. Saat ia telah berlari kembali di hadapan gadis kecil. Gadis itu hanya menunduk, ia masih Shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Tanga kirinya mencengkram siku sebelah kanan. Rupanya ia terluka, jas seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan pun sampai robek, hingga Naruto dengan mudah melihat darah mengalir di sudut siku gadis tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau obati dulu lukamu." Ujar Naruto, ia menarik tangan gadis berambut Indigo yang tengah merintih kesakitan menuju ke mobil Naruto untuk mengambil perlengkapan P3K.

'Hyuga Hinata.' Naruto membaca Name Tag yang terpasang di dada gadis tersebut. Tangan nya masih saja terus membalut lengan Hinata, hingga kini lengan tersebut terbungkus kain kasa. "Sudah selesai." Lanjut nya. sambil membereskan perlengkapan P3K tersebut.

"Arigato." Ucap Hinata. Ia membungkuk, lalu membenarkan posisi bajunya, yang sempat acak-acakan. Tangannya menyambar jas Sekolah yang tergeletak di dalam mobil Naruto. Lalu mengenakannya kembali.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, membalas ucapan Hinata. "Apa kau mengenal pria tadi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng lesu. Tentu saja Hinata tak mengenal nya, bahkan dia tak sempat melihat bagaimana wajah pria yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

Hinata teringat sesuatu "Ano, aku harus cepat berangkat sekolah." Pekik Hinata. Ia keluar dari mobil Naruto dan segera menyambar sepeda. "Tunggu." Cegah Naruto. "Lebih baik kau ku antar, agar lebih cepat sampai." Usul Naruto. Ia masih khawatir kalau saja pria tadi masih mengikuti Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Lagi pula sekolahan ku sudah hampir sampai." Ucap Hinata, menolak ajakan Naruto. Tapi Naruto masih kukuh akan keputusannya. ia berniat menarik paksa Hinata, kalau saja Sasuke tidak memanggil untuk segera kembali dalam tugas.

'Ck, Teme sialan.' Fikir Naruto. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Bisa saja pria tadi masih mengikutimu." Nasehatnya. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan Terimakasih. Karena Oji-san telah menyelamatkan ku." Hinata menunduk sekali lagi. Setelah itu ia kembali mengayuh sepedahnya dengan kecepatan kencang.

"Sial, aku di panggil Oji-san. Apa aku sudah setua itu?" gumang Naruto. Ia melirik ke arah spion, memperhatikan wajahnya, yang mulai di tumbuhi jenggot. "Sepertinya aku harus bercukur. Aku kan belum setua itu." Gumang Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap helaian yang ada di dagunya.

Hinata terus saja mengayuh sepedahnya, hingga kini ia berada di depan sekolah ternama KHS. Tapi nyatanya ia sudah sangat terlambat. Gerbang KHS sudah tertutup rapat. Teriakan pemimpin upacara pun sudah terdengar. Tapi ia tak kehabisan ide untuk bisa masuk.

Hinata menuntun sepedanya ke arah pagar sebelah timur. Di sana ada semak-semak yang hampir menutupi tembok tersebut. Tanpa ada orang yang mengetahui, bahwa di sana ada sebuah lubang yang cukup lebar. Sehingga Hinata dengan mudah masuk ke dalam sekolahan. Berterimakasihlah pada Sakura yang memberitahukan pintu rahasia tersebut padanya. Sepeda nya ia biarkan begitu saja di pinggir pagar. Tentu saja tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melihatnya karena Hinata sudah menutupinya dengan rumput semak-semak. Good job Hinata.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Gumam teman Hinata bersurai pink. Saat melihat Hinata masuk dalam barisan, untuk mengikuti upacara.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan, aku bangun kesiangan." Jawab Hinata cengengesan. "Kau ini, bukan kah kau selalu datang tepat waktu. Kenapa saat upacara kelulusan kita, kau malah datang terlambat?" Cecar Sakura memarahi Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlalu sibuk memilih dan mengisi pendaftaran di berbagai Universitas melalui media Online. Hingga ia tidur larut malam.

Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah lengan Hinata. "Lengan mu kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. "Terjadi kecelakaan kecil di jalan. Tapi untung saja ada yang menyelamatkan ku." Jawab Hinata.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia mengira kecelakaan yang di alami Hinata adalah kecerobohan yang selalu Hinata lakukan. "Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku." Bisik Sakura. segera fokus mendengarkan sambutan kepala sekolah.

"Iya, tenang saja. Pasti akan ku ceritakan." Bisik Hinata. Ia segera berdiri tegap saat ada seorang guru yang memperhatikan mereka.

**~oOo~**

Suasana mencengkram mengusai ruang tamu di salah satu rumah yang sangat kontras dan kental dengan rumah Tradisional Jepang. Di sana terlihat Tiga orang paruh baya dan satu pemuda.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Naruto?" Tanya pria paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Aku perlu memikirkan nya dulu Tou-san." Jawab Naruto dengan pasti. Shapirre nya menatap pria paruh baya yang sangat kaku dan dingin. Ia menatap tepat ke matanya. Naruto merasa pernah melihat manik mata unik tersebut. Tapi di mana?

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku merasa hanya kau lah yang mampu menjaga putri ku." Ujarnya sangat terpaksa.

"Jadi, aku akan menjadi Bodyguard nya?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. Ia melirik kearah sang ibu –Kushina- yang tengah tersenyum sambil mengangguk agar Naruto menerima permohonan itu.

"Lebih tepat nya Kau akan jadi Suaminya." Lanjut Minato menyela ucapan Naruto. Minato menatap pria paruh baya yang seusia dengan nya. Tatapan yang mengartikan. 'Iya kan Calon besan?' Pria paruh baya tersebut hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi aku belum siap menikah.." Pekik Naruto frustasi.

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Usiamu sudah 27 tahun. Sudah sewajarnya kau menikah." Teriak Kushina di telinga Naruto. Membuat pemuda berkulit tan tersebut kehilangan pendengaran nya untuk sementara.

"Putriku, Dia berusia 17 tahun. Dan baru saja lulus dari KHS."

Mata Naruto seketika terbelalak saat mendengar penuturan calon mertuanya tersebut. Ia Shock saat mengetahui wanita yang akan di nikahinya berusia Sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. "Tu-Tuju belas Ta-tahun?" Tanya Naruto tergagap. Mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elit.

**~oOo~**

Gadis manis yang baru menentaskan pendidikan Menengah Atas. Tengah sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas. Rambut panjang yang ia kuncir separuh dan separuh nya lagi ia biarkan tergerai, membuat wajahnya terlihat anggun tapi tidak hanya itu, Dia juga terlihat imut.

"Tou-san, hari ini aku akan mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas. Doakan, agar aku di terima." Tutur Hinata pada sang Ayah saat Hinata memasuki Ruang makan. Ia duduk di meja makan mulai mengambil selembar roti dan melapisi dengan Selai Bluebery kesukaannya.

"Hari ini kau juga akan bertemu dengan calon keluarga baru mu." Tak biasanya kepala Kluarga Hyuga mengobrol saat tengah makan. Tapi ini adalah pengecualan. Berita ini harus segera di sampaikan pada Hinata. Karena ia berhak tau.

"Apa yang Tou-san bicarakan? Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu." Hinata tak menanggapi ucapan Hiashi. Ia segera beranjak setela melahap habis roti tawarnya. Ciuman di kening Ayahnya pun tak lupa ia kecupkan sebelum Hinata berangkat.

"Hinata, hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan calon Suami dan calon Mertuamu." Ucap Hiashi yang sukses membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik lagi menatap sang Ayah.

"Nani?" pekik Hinata masih tak mengerti. "Calon Suami? Su-suami untuk si-siapa?" Hinata sangat bingung, ia menatap Ayahnya dan Hanabi untuk meminta jawaban.

"Tentu saja untuk mu Nee-chan." Celetuk sang adik –Hanabi .

"Calon suamimu, malam ini mereka akan kesini." Hiashi menutup matanya, ia menghela nafas sambil bersender di kursi nya. "Jadi, hari ini kau harus kesalon untuk merias wajahmu. Agar mereka bisa melihat mu sebagai wanita yang cantik."

"Ta-tapi Tou-san. Aku belum mau menikah. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah. Lagi pula, aku masih ingin meneruskan sekolahku, Aku tidak mau melepas cita-cita ku Lalu menjadi ibu rumah tangga." Kekecewaan tersirat jelas dari wajah Hinata saat ini. Tentu saja ia tak siap dengan gelar sebagai Istri. Karena usianya yang sangat muda. Hinata masih ingin menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seorang remaja.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan Tou-san. Mau tidak mau kau harus menjalaninya. Dan mereka juga tidak keberatan, jika kau meneruskan sekolah di Universitas. Mereka pasti mendukung cita-cita mu. Lagi pula ini juga demi kebaikanmu." Ucap Hiashi meyakinkan.

"Tapi Tou-san—"

"Untuk kali ini saja. Turuti perintah Tou-san. Jangan kecewakan Tou-san." Hiashi memotong ucapan Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata sebagai seorang Ayah yang menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk anaknya.

"Hiks.." Hinata membuang mukanya. Ia berlalri keluar, tanpa menjawab ucapan sang Ayah.

_[Hinata POV]_

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Membuat diriku merasa lebih nyaman. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

Aku duduk di pinggir pagar pembatas jembatan, yang berdiri kokoh di atas sebuah aliran sungai yang deras dan di penuhi oleh batu-batu besar. Jika aku melompat dari sini, mungkin aku bisa mati. Pemikiran bodoh.

Tapi.. mungkin bisa saja membuat masalah yang menjeratku saat ini menghilang. Apa yang Tou-san fikirkan saat berunding dengan 'Mereka'. Bagaimana bisa ia berniat menikahkan aku, sedangkan usia ku saat ini masih terlalu muda. "TOU-SAN.. AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH MUDA..!" Teriakku lepas.

Lama aku merenung di sini. Masalah ini sukses membuat konsentrasi ku membuyar saat mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Konoha. Ucapan Tou-san terus saja terngiang di fikiranku. 'Untuk kali ini saja. Turuti perintah Tou-san. Jangan kecewakan Tou-san.' Aku tidak pernah bisa membantah perintahnya. Karena hanya dialah orang yang selalu ada untukku.

Setelah kepergian Kaa-san. Tou-san berperan menjadi dua kepribadian, ia berusaha keras untuk bisa menggantikan sosok Kaa-san, untuk kami. Tapi.. apakah masa depanku harus menjadi korban, hanya demi membalas jasanya?

"AAAGGGHHRRR... APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN?" Erang ku Depresi. Rambut yang ku tata rapih-rapih.. kini telah berubah acak-acakan.

"Hey Nona, Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Sebelum aku sempat menoleh untuk melihatnya. Tangan nya sudah melingkar di perutku dan menarikku ke arahnya.

_[End Hinata POV]_

_[Normal POV]_

Tubuh Hinata jatuh mendarat ke arah tubuh pria yang menariknya. "Apa kau sudah gila? Bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Ucap pemuda tersebut memarahi Hinata.

Hinata menahan tangisnya. Sial sekali nasibnya, ia tengah merenung malah di kira mau bunuh diri. Hinata membalik tubuhnya, menatap pria tersebut. "Oji-san, Siapa juga yang mau bunuh diri." Teriaknya di telinga pria tersebut. Hinata sangat kesal, ia menginjak kaki paman yang sempat menolongnya. Setelah itu ia menyambar sepeda mini berwarna putih miliknya. Meninggalkan pria tersebut tengah merintih kesakitan.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIRI. SUDAH DITOLONG BUKANNYA BERTERIMAKASIH, MALAH KAKIKU DIINJAK..!" Teriaknya mengancungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Hinata.

"Sial, aku masih di panggil Oji-san. Padahal aku sudah bercukur." Grutunya sebal.

**~oOo~**

Hinata masih tak percaya, bahwa ia menuruti printah ayahnya. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di depan cermin menatap pantulan dirinya yang sudah di poles begitu natural, tapi terlihat begitu cantik. Wajahnya cemberut, tangannya sedari tadi memilin ujung gaun yang ia kenakan. Tanda bahwa dirinya begitu kesal. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa aku sudah siap melepas masa remajaku? Bagaimana kalau suamiku nanti begitu kasar denganku? Selalu memerintah, bahkan nanti aku tidak di ijinkan untuk pergi ke kampus? Bagimana kalau suamiku jelek? Katanya dia lebih tua dari ku. Jangan-jangan dia botak dan perutnya buncit?' Fikiran-fikiran aneh mulai memasuki otak Hinata. Keringat dingin menjalar di pelipisnya.

"Hinata, mereka sudah menunggumu di ruang tamu." Ucap Hiashi, menjemput Hinata. Tapi Hinata tak menjawab ataupun bereaksi sedikitpun. Ia masih sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran negative nya. "Hinata?" ulang nya memanggil Hinata, sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan paman gendut, botak dan jelek." Sentak Hinata, saat tersadar dari lamunannya. Hiashi pun harus menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah polos putrinya.

"Siapa yang akan menikahkan mu dengan pria seperti itu? Ayo cepat turun." Printah Hinashi. Ia menggandeng lengan Hinata, membawanya menuju ruang tamu.

Jantung Hinata sedari tadi melantunkan detakan yang begitu kencang. Ia takut kalau hal yang ia bayang kan menjadi nyata. "Ini putriku, namanya Hyuga Hinata." Ucap Hiashi setelah berada di hadapan Minato.

Perlahan wajah Hinata menghadap ke depan, menatap seorang pria berambut Blonde dan beriris biru laut. Bibir nya mengulum senyum, saat ia melihat paman yang tempo hari pernah ia temui. "Oji-san?" Sapa Hinata malu-malu.

"Jadi kau calon menantuku." Ucap pria tersebut, yang tak lain Namikaze Minato. Seketika senyuman Hinata membuyar. 'Menatu? Jadi paman tampan yang ada di hadapanku ini calon mertuaku? Lalu siapa calon suamiku?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Naruto, jangan sembunyi terus di punggungku. Lihatlah, calon istrimu sangat cantik." Ucap sang ibu –Kushina. Dengan malas-malas, Naruto menampakkan dirinya. Usianya saja yang sudah dewasa, tapi ternyata sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Naruto menunduk sebentar memberi salam, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Hinata yang sudah memasang ekspresi Shock. "Kau?" tuding Naruto pada Hinata. Kejadian nista yang di alami tadi siang terlintas jelas di kepalanya.

"O-Oji-san?" Hinata tak kalah kaget nya melihat Naruto.

"Tou-san. Aku mau menikah dengannya." Ucap Naruto pada sang ayah. Lalu berbalik menatap Hinata dengan seringai yang sulit di artikan.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

_Vinara balik lagi dengan fic baru. mungkin cerita ini sedah terlalu mainstream tapi Vinara usahain untuk bikin yang berbeda.. _

_he..he.. sekaligus Vinara mau minta maaf karena belum bisa ngelanjutin fic **'Cahaya Lilin' **_

_jangan lupa **REVIEW**..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Protect me, My husband**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Vinara 28**_

_**Genre: Romance, Drama.**_

_**Rate: M (For Save)**_

_**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**_

* * *

"Naruto, jangan sembunyi terus di punggungku. Lihatlah, calon istrimu sangat cantik." Ucap sang ibu –Kushina. Dengan malas-malas, Naruto menampakkan diri. Usianya saja yang sudah dewasa, tapi ternyata sifatnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Naruto menunduk sebentar memberi salam, lalu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hinata yang sudah memasang ekspresi Shock. "Kau?" tuding Naruto pada Hinata. Kejadian nista yang dialami tadi siang terlintas jelas di kepalanya.

"O-Oji-san?" Hinata tak kalah kaget melihat Naruto. "Tou-san, apa dia calon suamiku?" tanya Hinata pada sang ayah –Hiashi.

Hiashi mengangguk mantap, "Ya, dia lah yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak." Balas Hiashi, ia mempersilahkan calon besannya untuk duduk kembali, lalu mulai membicarakan rencana pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tapi Tou-san, dia terlalu kecil untukku." Ucap Naruto. Kedua mata tersebut saling bertemu, muncul kelipan aliran listrik saling tidak suka. Meski Naruto pernah menolong Hinata. Tapi hal itu tak lantas membuat Hinata langsung menerima Naruto sebagai suaminya. Apa lagi sekarang di mata Hinata, Naruto tak lebih sebagai Om-om yang kesepian. Malang sekali nasib mu Naruto...

"Kau yang terlalu tua untuk ku Oji-san." Sambar Hinata, ia tidak suka kalau di anggap seperti anak kecil. Meski pada kenyataannya begitu.

"Jangan panggil aku Oji-san, aku belum tua. Dasar bocah." Naruto tak mau kalah, baginya ia terlalu muda untuk di panggil paman.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Ojii-san?"

Naruto mulai geram, ia menatap Hinata tajam. "Panggil aku.." ucapannya terputus, tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah. Tersadar dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Tidak ada panggilan yang pantas kan, selain Oji-san?" Hinata menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tangan nya ia silangkan. Dengan pandangan mata menantang.

"Panggil aku Naruto-kun. Karena bagaimanapun juga kau itu calon istriku, kau harus mematuhi perintahku. Atau mungkin, lebih baik kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Sayang'?" ucap Naruto dengan nada erotis.

Kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa diam. membiarkan anak-anak mereka beradu mulut.

Seburat merah menghias pipi Hinata, ia tak bisa membalas ucapan Naruto. Bahkan tak bisa sedikitpun untuk menyangkal.

"Bagaimana Bocah?" kini giliran Naruto yang bersorak ria.

Hinata memajukan mulutnya, ia kesal jika di perlakukan seperti bocah. "Jangan panggil aku 'Bocah', seperti apa yang kau katakan, aku ini calon Istri mu. Mana ada seorang suami yang memanggil istrinya dengan panggilan 'bocah'. Panggil aku Hinata-chan."

"Nah.. Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan jawabannya. Mereka sudah saling setuju. Dan kini giliran kita yang menentukan tanggal pernikahan." Ucap Kushina. Menyadarkan tingkah kedua calon pasangan itu.

Keduanya hanya bisa mengap-megap, tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Tapi.. tapi.. tapi.." ucap Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Hinata calon istrimu? Apa kau ingin menolak sekarang?" tanya sang ayah pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ini kesempatan emas untuk menolak perjodohan . Meski akhirnya ia akan mendapat bogeman dari orang tuanya. Mata Naruto kembali menatap Hinata. Ia menemukan sepasang iris lavender tengah menatapnya seolah tengah berbicara padanya 'Tolak saja perjodohan ini.' Naruto mantap akan menjawab. Saat mulutnya membuka, entah kenapa kejadia tempo hari saat ia melihat Hinata akan di serang oleh orang tak di kenal, lewat begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Tou-san, Aku mau menikah dengannya." Ucap Naruto pada sang ayah. Lalu berbalik menatap Hinata dengan seringai yang sulit di artikan.

Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Apa yang di fikirkan kepala kuning itu? Kenapa ia mudah sekali berubah fikiran? Hatinya terasa teriris membayangkan masa depannya kelak bersama Om-om hidung belang. Bukan berarti Hinata tak menyukai Naruto. Hanya saja pikirannya terlalu lugu karena ia belum mengenal Naruto lebih dalam lagi.

Hinata hanya berpikir bahwa Naruto sama seperti Om-Om hidung belang yang biasa berkeliaran di mal-mal yang suka mencari anak-anak remaja seperti dirinya.

"Hiashi-san, sepertinya kita harus mempercepat acara pernikahan mereka." Ucap Minato, memulai pembicaraan yang serius.

Seketika Hinata tersentak. 'Hey? Mereka tidak meminta pendapatku?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia menatap bola mata berwarna biru itu. Naruto memancarkan seringai aneh, Hinata mengartikan seringai tersebut sebagai seringai mesum.

'Mesum?' seketika Hinata membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya di malam pertama. Ia duduk di sudut ranjang dengan gaun tidur yang tipis, lalu Naruto masuk kekamar dan mulai mendekatinya. Ia melepas satu-persatu atribut yang ia kenakan. Sambil tersenyum mesum Naruto mengatakan sesuatu. 'Kau akan ku makan Bocah.'

"TTTTIIIDDDAAKKKK.." Teriak Hinata refleks mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Hinata-chan, Kau kenapa?" tanya Kushina, yang langsung menghampiri calon menantunya. Naruto juga tersentak kaget langsung berdiri mendekati Hinata.

Hinata melihat Naruto semakin mendekat, membuat wajahnya memerah. Dan.. dan..

"Hinata? Bangun.."

Dan akhirnya Hinata pingsan.

**~oOo~**

Pagi itu di kediaman Hyuga sudah di gegerkan dengan lengkingan keras Hinata. Membuat semua penghuni di rumah itu berlari pontang-panting menghampiri asal suara tersebut.

Sepasang mata Lavender membulat sempurna dengan sedikit memerah karena baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia masih merespon keadaan yang di alami saat ini.

"Nee-chan, Kau kenapa?" tanya sang adik.

"Hinata, ada apa dengan mu?" sang ayah menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Hinata. Karena sedari tadi Hinata hanya bengong, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Huaa.. ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku malah memimpikannya?" teriak Hinata sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Hiashi dan Hanabi saling adu pandang. Mereka bingung dengan tingkah Hinata saat ini.

Wajar saja jika Hinata begitu. Karena hal yang ia pikirkan semalam, Tentang bagaimana Naruto memperlakukannya di malam Pertama. Malah tergambar jelas di mimpinya. Dan mimpi tersebut cukup membuat spray Hinata basah. Ck, dasar remaja.

Hiashi hanya menghela nafas, lalu meninggalkan Hinata, yang tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

**~oOo~**

"Tou-san, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya." Ucap Hinata dengan malas, saat ia memasuki ruang makan untuk memulai sarapan.

Hiashi mendelik ke arah Hinata. "Kau tidak bisa menolak. karena bagaimanapun hanya Naruto lah yang bisa melindungimu." Ucap Hiashi setelah menyelesaikan acara Sarapannya.

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepala. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud sang ayah.

"Ada sekelompok Gangster yang mengincar keluarga kita." Ucap Hiashi mengagetkan Hinata. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Bu-bukankah kita punya bodyguard yang bisa menjaga kita?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi hanya terdiam sambil menggeleng. "Mereka saja belum cukup. Orang-orang yang mengincar kita adalah para pembunuh profesional. Mereka bisa membunuh dengan rapih, tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Kasus ini sudah tercium saat beberapa orang yang bekerja di perusahaan Tou-san, satu per satu terbunuh."

Hinata tercengang begitu pun dengan Hanabi, mulutnya membuka lebar mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Ayah mereka.

"Tapi Tou-san, kenapa harus menikah? Bukankah Tou-san bisa menyewanya sebagai Bodyguard ku?" tanya Hinata.

Hiashi tersenyum. Mungkin benar apa yang di katakan Hinata. Tapi ada sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui. "Jujur saja, Tou-san juga tidak mau melihat mu menikah muda, apa lagi dengan Naruto. Tapi.. ini salah satu permintaan terakhir dari mendiang Kaa-san mu. Dia ingin bisa berbesanan dengan Kushina, teman sekolahnya saat masih muda. Lagi pula, dengan kau menikahi Naruto. Margamu bukan lagi Hiyuga, melainkan Namikaze. Mungkin dengan begitu, mereka bisa sedikit lengah. Dan juga kau bisa di jaga oleh kluarga Namikaze selama 24 jam. Karena Minato pensiunan Jendral polisi, jadi dia lebih banyak waktu luang. Yah.. dari pada terus membuang waktu dengan memberi makan burung merpati liar. Lebih baik dia menjaga menantunya."

Sementara itu di tempat lain. "Haasshhiimm." Seorang pria bersurai Kuning, tengah duduk di taman sambil memegang sebongkah Roti di sebelah kanan nya. sedangkan tangan sebelah kirinya mengusap batang hidungnya. "Sepertinya cuaca di sini sedikit ber-angin. Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Kembali ke kediaman Hyuga.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hanabi?" tanya Hinata. Ia menatap Hanabi pilu. "Bagaimana jika Hanabi yang celaka?"

"Tentu saja Hanabi akan aman. Ia sudah Tou-san titipkan di asrama Sekolahannya. Kau tau sendirikan KJHS (Konoha Junior High School) terkenal dengan peraturannya yang sangat ketat. Apa lagi sekolahan itu melarang orang luar untuk memasuki wilayah Sekolah."

Hinata masih tidak terima, kenapa hanya dirinya yang ternista. "Tidak adil." Gumang Hinata agak kesal. Ia bergegas keluar, untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Ohayou Hime?" Hinata kaget setengah mati, saat menemukan Mahluk kuning bersandar di pintu rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata kelabakan.

"Bukankah kita akan menikah? Tentunya mengajakmu untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Penampilannya kali ini lebih terlihat santai dari pada penampilan sebelumnya. Ia hanya memakai kaos polos berwarna Hitam dan celana jeans berwarna Hitam kecoklatan.

Entah itu suatu kebetulan atau tidak. Saat ini Hinata juga memakai baju senada dengan Naruto. Kaos lengan pendek berwarna Hitam polos di tambah Blazer tanpa lengan berwarna Dark coklat. Dan rok rempel kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dengan garis kotak berwarna krim. Ia juga memakai Boot Heels sebatas betis berwarna Dark coklat.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Hinata, saat Naruto menarik lengannya menuju ke Mobil berwarna Kuning yang terparkir tepat di depan rumah Hinata. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi." Jawab Naruto masih menarik lengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau naik mobil" Ucap Hinata melepas paksa cengkraman Naruto dilengannya. "Aku.. Aku tidak suka naik mobil." Lanjut nya sedikit tergagap.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto agak sedikit kebingungan.

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah mendung. "Pokok nya aku tidak suka." Tutur Hinata agak sedikit kesal, Ia menghentakkan kakinya di depan Naruto. Sebelum ia berlari menuju garasi rumah.

Naruto melihat keanehan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan, lalu mengejarnya. Ia melihat Hinata tengah mengeluarkan sepeda mini berwarna putih. "Naik sepeda?" tanya Naruto sedikit tercengang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, lebih baik kau pergi sendiri." Ucap Hinata, Ia tak mau kalah.

Dengan menekan kesabarannya, akhirnya Naruto tersenyum pahit dan mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. Apa Hinata sudah gila, mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang cukup jauh dengan mengendarai sepeda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata, saat tangan Naruto menyambar setang sepeda kesayangan Hinata. Naruto terdiam menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kau pakai sepeda itu." Jawab Hinata. Matanya menunjuk ke arah sepeda berwarna Hitam yang bersandar di garasi rumahnya.

Naruto masih menahan emosi. ia lalu mengeluarkan sepeda itu. "Kenapa pendek sekali?" tanya Naruto saat ia menaikinya.

"Tentu saja pendek, itukan sepeda Hanabi. Ha..ha.." Hinata terkikik, sambil mengayuh sepedanya, melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesal. Hinata berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

"Awas kau.." Teriak Naruto, mulai mengayuh pedal sepedahnya. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman terpatri di sudut bibirnya. Mereka tertawa dan saling kejar-kejaran di jalan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati jejeran pohon Sakura yang berada di pinggir jalan. Guguran bunga Sakura semakin menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Meski terkadang mereka saling melempar olok-olokan dan berakhir dengan balapan. Karena ingin menunjukan kehebatan dalam mengendarai sepeda.

**~oOo~**

"O-oji-san? A-apa kau yakin, aku harus mengenakan ini nanti?" Suara Hinta terdengar sedikit menggumam. Tubuhnya ia sembunyikan di balik hordeng yang menjadi penyekat ruangan. Tempat dimana ia tengah bersembunyi.

Naruto menghela nafas sudah beberapa kali saat Hinata memanggil nya paman. Ia duduk bersandar di sebelah ruangan Hinata. Kaki nya ia tumpangkan di atas meja, dengan santai ia menunggu Hinata sambil melihat-lihat majala yang tergeletak di sana.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku Oji-san." Ucap Naruto geram. Ia menutup majala tersebut dengan kasar. Mata nya beralih menatap Hinata yang hanya terlihat kepalanya saja.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada seorang wanita yang memakai baju maid. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat pasangan 'yang katanya' akan menikah. Tapi ia tak melihat mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang akan melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan. Malah terlihat seperti paman dan keponakan.

"Buka hordeng nya, aku ingin melihat bagaimana penampilanmu." Lanjut Naruto. Sekarang lebih memfokuskan dirinya ke Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Hinata. "Gaun ini terlalu seksi untuk ku, aku malu." Lanjutnya. seburat merah menghias manis di pipi Hinata.

"Ck, Bukankah itu pilihanmu sendiri? Sekarang tunjukan padaku." Perintah Naruto. "lagi pula, kenapa harus malu pada calon suamimu sendiri." Ia memalingkan muka, tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajah nya yang sudah memerah.

"Tapi.. kau harus janji jangan tertawa." Pinta Hinata. Dan di jawab Naruto dengan anggukan. "iya, aku janji tidak akan tertawa."

"Janji?" Hinata masih mengulur-ngulur waktu.

Cukup sudah Naruto menekan kesabaran nya. ia berdiri lalu menyikap hordeng tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kkyaa.. aku belum siap." Pekik Hinata, tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Ia malu karena mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan.

Naruto tercengang sesaat, lalu menutup Hordeng itu kembali. 'Sial, Dia manis sekali.' Tutur Inner Naruto.

"O-oji-san, sekarang a-aku sudah siap." Hinata menyikap Hordeng pembatas ruang ganti tersebut. Dengan perlahan tangan nya ia turunkan, ia menyambar bucket bunga yang sudah di sediakan untuk melengkapi gaun yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Sepasang mata biru, sebiru langit itu terbelalak melihat penampakan Bidadari manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Gaun putih membalut tubuh mungil seputih porselen, dengan disain yang minimalis dan terkesan modis. Gaun pengantin tanpa lengan, dengan rok pendek selutut di bagian depan, dan terus memanjang di bagian belakang. Gaun itu memang cocok untuk Hinata.

"O-oji-san, ba-bagaimana pe-pendapat mu?" tanya Hinata. Ia semakin tergagap karena Naruto terus menatap nya tanpa berkedip, dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Kenapa kau memilih gaun itu? Kau semakin terlihat lebih muda dari usiamu. Aku tidak suka, lebih baik kau pilih gaun yang lebih elegan saja." Ucap Naruto sedikit ketus. Ia berbalik kembali duduk di sofa, sambil membuka-buka majala yang sempat ia lihat. Menutup sepenuhnya wajah Naruto.

"Oji-san saja yang memang sudah tua. jangan salahkan aku kalau aku terlihat muda dari oji-san. Sudah ku putuskan, aku pilih gaun ini." Hinata sedikit kesal. Ia menarik Hordeng tersebut dengan kasar.

Diam-diam, Naruto mengintip tingkah Hinata dari balik majala tersebut. Ia bernafas lega, karena Hinata tak melihat seburat merah di pipinya.

.

"Oji-san, aku tidak suka yang ini."

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku Oji-san." Naruto benar-benar tidak suka jika di panggil seperti itu. Apa lagi jika yang memanggil adalah Hinata— Calon istrinya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka. Terlalu sederhana." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Bletak!

Naruto menyentil kening Hinata, "Itai.. apa yang oji-san lakukan?" keluh Hinata sambil mengusap-ngusap keningnya.

"Lihat pilihan mu, terlihat kekanakan sekali." Kali ini Naruto tidak mau kalah dari Hinata. Karena benda yang akan mereka beli saat ini adalah benda yang akan mereka pakai selamanya.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di toko perhiasan, untuk membeli cincin pengantin. Dan harus kalian tau, Hinata memilih cincin dengan mata berbentuk kelinci. Pantas saja Naruto menolak mati-matian.

"Oji-san saja yang tidak tau style. Cincin seperti ini sedang ngetren." Kilah Hinata, masih mempertahankan pilihannya.

"Ngetren untuk seumuranmu, tapi tidak untukku. Dan jangan panggil aku Oji-san lagi." Teriak Naruto, membuat Pelanggan yang lain menatap Naruhina dengan tatapan aneh.

Hinata berpikir sebentar. "Naruto-kun, aku lebih suka pilihanku." Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ia berharap saat ini juga menghilang dari tempat itu. "TIDAK." Ucap Naruto mantap. 'Apa-apaan? Memanggil Naruto-kun, jika ada maunya.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Oji-san jahat.."

Dan bisa di tebak, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka berdua kembali berdebat.

**~oOo~**

Setelah semua yang di butuhkan cukup, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Hari yang melelahkan untuk sepasang calon suami istri, yang beda usia dan beda pemikiran. Tak ayal mereka sempat jadi tontonan geratis karena sama-sama keras kepala.

Hari sudah beranjak Malam, dengan keadaan penat kaki-kaki mereka mengayuh sepeda. "Seharusnya tidak jadi begini, kalau kita naik mobil." Keluh Naruto, karena kaki nya mulai keram mengayuh sepeda yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran nya, meskipun tidak terlalu kecil.

Hinata melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak suka naik Mobil. Aku.. aku.. Trauma."

Naruto sedikit tercengang mendengar pengakuan Hinata. 'Trauma naik mobil?' tadinya Naruto mau bertanya kenapa. Tapi ia urungkan, saat melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah menjadi mendung. Ia yakin Hinata akan menceritakan alasannya suatu hari nanti.

Tanpa di pungkiri kaki Hinata juga sudah kelewat lelah untuk mengayuh sepeda. Tanpa terelakan lagi, Hinata terjatuh saat ban sepeda nya menabrak batu kecil.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto Khawatir. Ia segera turun, dan membantu Hinata. Tapi tangan nya terhenti saat ia mendengar isakan dari bibir Hinata.

"Oji-san, maaf." Samar-samar Naruto mendengar Hinata menggumangkan kata maaf. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, sebaiknya kau aku bonceng saja." Naruto mengusap ujung kepala Hinata lalu membantunya berdiri.

Sepeda yang di tunggangi Naruto –Punya Hanabi— ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di jalan, sebelumnya ia sudah menitipkan pada pemilik Ruko pinggir jalan. Dan akan segera ia ambil lagi setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

Naruto mengendarai sepeda Hinata, dengan Hinata berada di boncengannya. Tangan mungil Hinata melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Kepalanya ia senderkan di punggung Naruto, dengan mata terpejam. Ternyata Hinata sudah benar-benar lelah.

Naruto tersenyum saat ia menyadari Hinata tertidur di pundaknya. Dengan berhati-hati, Naruto mengayuh sepeda, agar Hinata tidak terbangun nantinya.

"Oji-san, maafkan Hina-chan. Maaf." Lagi-lagi Hinata menggumangkan kata maaf. Dan itu cukup membuat Naruto sedikit terganggu. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Hinata? Punggung Naruto pun terasa basah. Naruto yakin, saat ini Hinata tengah menangis dan mengigau sambil mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Hinata? Hinata?" dengan berhati-hati Naruto membangunkan Hinata, karena mereka sudah sampai di rumah Hinata.

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, menampilkan iris yang sedikit memerah, karena sempat menangis. Tangan Hinata mengusap air mata yang ada di ujung kelopak matanya tersebut.

"kau ini. Bisa-bisanya tertidur di sepeda." Ucap Naruto sedikit ketus. "Masuklah sekarang. Dan tidur di atas kasurmu." Lanjut nya memerintah Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk lesu. Dan dengan patuh nya menuruti perintah Naruto. Sikap Hinata yang berubah derastis seperti itu, membuat Naruto heran. Tapi tak ia tanggapi dengan serius, mungkin Hinata terlalu lelah. Akhirnya Naruto putuskan untuk kembali mengambil sepeda yang ia titipkan di pinggr jalan.

Naruto melangkah menuju mobilnya, sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih berjalan menuju pintu. "Apa jadinya saat aku nanti menikah dengan nya?" gumang Naruto sedikit terkekeh. Lalu mulai melajukan mobil sport berwarna Kuning miliknya.

Hinata baru tersadar sepenuhnya, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Mobil Naruto pun sudah melaju begitu jauh. Hinata hanya bisa mengulum senyum, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan masuk.

Tapi Sepasang tangan membuat gerakan Hinata terhenti saat memutar gagang pintu. "Lepaskan.." Ronta Hinata. "Lepaskan aku.." pekiknya sekali lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Sssuuuttt.." telinga Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas. Pelukan di perut nya pun semakin erat. Membuat Hinata sedikit sulit bernafas.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Hinata-chan."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti memberontak, Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya cairan bening itu kembali menetes dari kelopak matanya.

.

**TBC**

.

_Weleh.. Gomen, ceritanya jadi sedikit Fluffy. T,T ini juga belum masuk ke inti cerita. (Inner: ente terlalu bertele-tele) Vinara janji chapter depan mulai masuk inti cerita.. :D_

.

_Ok, saat nya membalas Review.._

**Kowi** : apa hinata di incar para penjahat,dan naruto di suruh untuk melindungi hinata. Lanjut

**(Iya, kira-kira seperti itulah)**

**Durara** : huahahaha #KetawaNista Naruto nya jahil nih:3 mau balas nginjak kaki hinata ya? :3 ehh maksud rate T untuk sementara apa?! 'O_O) yeaa Rate M! I'm coming /)9 huehehe :3 kenapa cahaya lilin gak bisa di update senpai? belum ada ide ya? ;( yosh update kilat ya

**(Emang dari awal mau aku bikin rate M, klow cahaya lilin emang lagi hiatus.. gomen ya)**

**NHL 12345** : KEREEEEEN! Keren banget vinara-sann! Lanjut yaaa ceritanya unik, jrng ada. Semoga gak lama updatenyaa. Tp plis banget dong hinatanya jng dibikin ooc :(( tetep hina yg pemalu hehe maaf keegoisan readers nih. Pokoknya lanjutt

**(Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa bikin hinata yang pemalu, tapi nanti bakal aku keluarin sisi pemalunya. Jadi tunggu aja)**

**tukang karpet**: k-kampret, naruto jadi pedofil? -_-')a . . . NEXT AJALAH, penasaran ane

**(kayak kenal ma nih orang, tapi lupa siapa *pura-pura lupa* wkwkwk.. pak karpet ternyata mengakui juga jadi tukang karpet. #plakk em,, emang Naruto sengaja aku bikin Pedofil. Soalnya ane lagi seneng hal-hal yang berbau pedofil he..he..)**

**Ayzhar** : Yeaahhh..ada fic yg bikin terhibur. Aku suka ceritanya :) jhahahahaha... Naru dipanggil ...apa? Oji-san. Keren. Orang yg mau married kan dipanggil apa gtu- eh ini oji-san. Panggilan kesayangan ya, Hime? :D mm...feelingku ini fic bakal rate-m, habis ada tanda rate-t (sementara) kan'kan'kan? :D #pa'ansih? Oke ditunggu lanjutannya apdate kilat senpai :)

**(He..he.. begitulah, keliatan lucu aja klow manggil pakek Oji-san. :3 iya, ini memang rate M)**

**Namehyuzumaki** : pair na ap?** (Naruhina) T,T**

**Himawari** : Naruto jenggotan? Penasaran warna jenggot naruto warnanya apa? Hitam apa kuning kayak rambutnya? Lanjut author-san..

**(Nih pertanyaan gx ada yang aneh lagi ya? Karena rambut naruto nurun bapaknya warnanya kuning. Jadi jenggotnya nurun rambut ibunya 'Warnanya merah' wkwkwk )**

**NaruHina-Lover** : "Tou-san. Aku mau menikah dengannya."Ucap Naruto pada sang ayah. Lalu berbalik menatap Hinata dengan seringai yang sulit diartikan. yg bagian ini maksudnya apa ya? sepertinya menarik nih. update kilat ya. semangat author-san.

**(He..he.. jawabannya ada di chapter ini)**

**no name, Guest1,Guest2,Guest3 (dan Guest2 lainnya), Karizta-chan, Manguni, MORPH** :** (ini uda di lanjut, gomen kalau lama, soalnya terkendala ekonomi :D )**

_yosh.. buat yang Login Vinara bales lewat PM aja. (males ngetik) :D_

_dan buar Silance Rader, Vinara ucapin arigato.. ^^/_

_Vinara gx capek-capek untuk bilang** 'REVIEW'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Protect me, My husband**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Rate: M (Untuk Adegan Kekerasan)**

**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**

* * *

Sepasang tangan, membuat gerakan Hinata terhenti saat memutar gagang pintu. "Lepaskan.." Ronta Hinata. "Lepaskan aku.." pekiknya sekali lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Sssuuuttt.." telinga Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas. Pelukan diperutnya pun semakin erat. Membuat Hinata sedikit sulit bernafas.

"Aku merindukanmu.. Hinata-chan."

Suara itu berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti memberontak. Ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya cairan bening itu kembali menetes dari kelopak matanya.

Hinata membalik badannya menatap Pria bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Dengan mata yang sama dan rambut kecoklatan. "Neji-Nii." Gumang Hinata tak percaya. kedua telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya, seakan ia tengah melihat hantu.

Neji mengulum senyum. Tangannya mengantup pipi Hinata, menyeka tetesan air bening tersebut. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Neji sedikit menunduk, menyamai tinggi badan.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Kemudia tangannya melingkar erat di leher Naji. "Aku merindukanmu.. hiks.. sangat merindukanmu.. hiks. " isak Hinata di dalam pelukan Neji. "Neji-nii kembali ke konoha, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" lanjut nya masih terus terisak.

"Tentusaja aku ingin memberi kejutan pada mu." Balas Neji, melepas pelukannya. Ia mengusap lembut ujung surai Indigo milik Hinata. "Lebih baik kita masuk dan berikan kejutan ini pada paman." Ajak Neji menggandengan lengan Hinata, berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Hinata riang saat memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri Nee-san." Terdengar jawaban gadis kecil dari dalam rumah, Yang tak lain adalah Hanabi. Ia berlari menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Tapi kaki kecil itu seketika terhenti saat melihat sosok pria yang mirip dengannya. "Ne-neji-Nii..!" teriak Hanabi histeris, Ia berlari menghambur ke pelukan Neji.

"Hanabi, kau sudah besar rupanya." Kekeh Neji, membalas pelukan Hanabi.

"Nii-san.. aku merindukan mu." Sama seperti Hinata, Hanabi juga terisak di dalam pelukan Neji.

Sementara itu, Hiashi mendengar suara gaduh di luar. Ia berniat untuk melihat kegaduhan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seorang pria dewasa tengah memeluk anak-anaknya.

Neji melihat keberadaan Hiashi, segera melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri tegak. Ia membungkukkan badan memberi salam. "Tadaima Oji-san." Ucap Neji penuh sopan.

Hiashi hanya menatap datar ke arah keponakannya tersebut kemudian berbalik mempungguni Neji. "Okaeri." Ucapnya menyambut kedatangan Neji, kemudian kembali memasuki kamar. Membiarkan mereka saling melepas rindu.

Neji mengulum senyum saat pamannya menyambut kepulangannya meski dengan wajah yang datar dan dingin. "Oji-san masih saja dingin. Sama seperti dulu." Ucap Neji menghibur dirinya sendiri. Hinata dan Hanabi terkekeh, karena pada kenyataan nya memang begitu. Ayah mereka adalah orang yang dingin, dan tak bisa menunjukan ekspresi senang.

"Nii-san, ceritakan pada kami tentang Suna." Pinta Hanabi. Ia menggeret tangan Neji menuju sofa. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Hanabi. Ia tau bahwa adiknya itu sangat merindukan Neji. Apalagi setelah di tinggal Lima tahun untuk meneruskan kuliah di Suna.

"Hanabi-chan, minta ceritanya nanti saja ya. Nee-chan yakin Nii-san pasti lelah, Jadi malam ini biarkan Nii-san beristirahat dulu." Ucap Hinata, Melepaskan genggaman tangan Hanabi, Lalu mengantar Neji menuju kamarnya. Membiarkan Hanabi cemberut, tak lama setelah itu Hanabi mengikuti langkah Hinata untuk mengantar Neji.

"Apa kamarku masih seperti dulu?" tanya Neji.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentusaja masih seperti dulu. Tiap hari Hanabi selalu cerewet memerintah maid untuk membersikan kamar Nii-san, barangkali nii-san pulang sewaktu-waktu." Ucap Hinata sedikit menggoda Hanabi.

"Nee-chan.." Gumang Hanabi, ia malu. Neji terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua sepupunya tersebut. Tangannya mengusap ujung kepala Hanabi, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Hanabi. "Arigato Hanabi-hime.." ucap Neji setelah itu ia beranjak masuk kedalam kamar untuk beristirahat.

**~oOo~**

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, tatapan matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian saat ia mencoba gaun pengantin. "Apa benar pria seperti itu akan jadi suamiku?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia akan menikah secepat ini.

"Kalau benar hanya untuk menjagaku, kenapa harus menikah?"

"Menikah? Siapa yang akan menikah?" Terdengar suara dari arah pintu kamar Hinata. Membuat sang empunya menoleh untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ne-neji-nii?!" Sentak Hinata kaget, ia segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tidak ada Handuk di kamarku, jadi aku kesini. barang kali kau mau meminjamkannya untukku." Tutur Neji memberi alasan, ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih menatap Neji dengan wajah shock. "Aku dengar tadi kau mengatakan pernikahan? Siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya Neji mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Em.. Ano, Eto.." Hinata tidak tau harus bicara apa, ia hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah gelisah.

Neji melihat kejanggalan sikap Hinata langsung menerka apa yang tengah terjadi. "Apa kau yang akan menikah?" tanyanya tepat sasaran. Hinata mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Bukankah kau baru lulus sekolah? Kenapa secepat itu kau putuskan untuk menikah?" Neji terlihat tidak terima. Baru sehari ia ada di konoha, kenapa sudah mendapati kenyataan bahwa sepupunya akan menikah muda.

"Tou-san memaksaku untuk menikah.. aku sudah menolaknya tapi kata Tou-san aku harus menikah dengan Naruto, agar ada orang yang melindungiku dari para penjahat. Karena itu aku terpaksa menerimanya." Terang Hinata, ia menatap Neji dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Neji terpaku mendengar penjelasan Hinata. "Konyol sekali, kenapa harus menikah hanya untuk menjadi pengawalmu?" tanya Neji sarkasme.

Air mata yang menggenang di kelopak mata Hinata akhirnya meluber keluar membasahi pipinya. "Hiks.. Nii-san, apa benar ada penjahat yang mengincar kita?" tanya Hinata takut. "Naruto bersedia untuk melindungiku, meski aku harus merelakan masa depanku. tapi bagaimana dengan kalian? Hiks.." lanjut Hinata, ia menghambur kepelukan Neji.

Neji terdiam , pikirannya melayang entah kemana "Aku yang akan melindungi kalian. Tidak peduli mereka pembunuh bayaran atau pembunuh profesional, aku tetap akan melindungi mu dan Hanabi."

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Neji dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan sepupuku melepas cita-citanya lalu menikah muda." Ujar Neji meyakinkan Hinata. Ia menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya kembali.

"Arigato Neji-nii, tapi pernikahanku akan di laksanakan lusa." Gumam Hinata di dalam pelukan Neji.

"A-apa?" Pekik Neji sedikit tergagap. "Lusa, aku sudah resmi menjadi nyonya Namikaze." Ulang Hinata.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Tatapan matanya kosong membuat Hinata sedikit merasa takut. "Neji-nii?" Panggil Hinata, menyadarkan Neji yang tengah menunjukan tatapan kosong.

"Seharusnya aku datang ke konoha lebih awal agar bisa menentang keputusan Oji-san. Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa membantumu." Ujar Neji masih dengan tatapan kosong. Ia meninggalkan kamar Hinata dengan lesu. Bahkan Neji lupa tujuan utama kenapa ia mendatangi kamar Hinata.

"Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal, maka kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi." Gumam Hinata saat Neji menutup pintu kamarnya.

**~oOo~**

Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna Kuning berhenti di depan rumah kediaman Hyuga. Seorang pemuda berambut Blonde turun dengan tergesa-gesa lalu menurunkan sebuah sepeda yang ia ikat di belakang mobilnya.

"Seperinya semua sudah tidur." Ujarnya saat melihat semua lampu di dalam rumah telah mati. Naruto tidak memencet bel karena takut jika mereka terganggu, akhirnya Naruto meletakkan sepeda Hanabi di luar pagar.

Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangannya "Sudah jam 11.00 malam, Pantas saja sudah tidur." Gumam Naruto, ia menatap jendela lantai dua yang berhias hordeng putih. "Oyasumi Hinata."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, kemudian ia berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tapi saat Naruto hendak membuka pintu mobil, sekelebat bayangan melintas di belakangnya, begitu lincah dan cepat.

"Siapa itu?" gertak Naruto. Ia segera memasang pose waspada, tangan kanan nya merogoh sesuatu di balik baju. Sebuah pistol telah Naruto genggam siap untuk di tembakkan kapanpun.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap menghampiri gerbang rumah Hinata dimana sosok bayangan itu melintas. Bola mata Naruto tak henti-hentinya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok itu.

Sreek!

Terdengar sebuah sebuah gerakan dari balik semak-semak tumbuhan pagar yang di tanam tepat di depan gerbang. Naruto segera mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah tersebut. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada siapapun di balik semak tumbuhan pagar.

Naruto menghela nafas, kemudian menurunkan tangannya, berniat untuk menyarungkan pistolnya. Tapi ia hentikan gerakan tersebut saat sebuah benda dingin dan tajam menyentuh lehernya. Naruto mengernyit saat benda tersebut menekan permukaan kulit hingga membentuk satu sayatan.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" tanya Naruto dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pistol. Tapi Naruto tak berniat sedikitpun menembak orang tersebut, karena Naruto masih membutuhkan informasi untuk mengetahui kenapa kluarga Hyuga di teror.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku." Bisik pria tersebut dengan suara berat.

Naruto melirik sebentar kearah pria tersebut, "Lalu kau pikir aku akan diam saja setelah kau mengatakan itu?" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. Naruto mendorong pria tersebut dengan menyukut dadanya. Membuat benda tajam yang menempel di leher Naruto menyayat lehernya lebih dalam. Darah mengucur deras mengotori kerah baju.

Naruto menghadap pria bertopi sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Meski saat ini mereka saling berhadapan, tapi Naruto tak dapat melihat bagaimana wajahnya, karena terhalang topi yang menutupi sebagian wajah pria tersebut apa lagi saat malam seperti ini, hanya sinar lampu yang ada di sudut jalan yang membantu pengelihatan Naruto.

Pria bertubuh tinggi berdiri dengan santai di hadapan Naruto sambil memainkan belatinya. "Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa melakukan apapun." Ucapnya sarkasme.

Neruto sangat geram, ia terus saja mengacungkan senjata api ke arah pria tersebut. Mengabaikan darah yang terus keluar dari luka menganga yang ada dilehernya.

"Karena itu, lebih baik kau mati saja." Ujar pria bertopi tersebut dengan santai. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari ke arah Naruto sambil memposisikan belatinya ke arah perut Naruto. Siap untuk mengkoyak isi perut Naruto hingga berceceran keluar.

Tapi Naruto tak akan membiarkan itu. Ia menarik pelor pistolnya dan menembakan ke arah pria tersebut.

Dor!

Jelb!

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat sesuatu yang tajam menusuk perutnya. Ia merasakan benda dingin tersebut berhasil merobek kulit perutnya.

"Belati sependek ini tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi cukup untuk menggertakmu. Lain kali aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Bisik pria itu sambil menyeringai tajam. Pria itu masih bisa tersenyum meski ada pluru yang bersarang di pundak kirinya.

Pria tersebut menepuk pundak Naruto sambil terus berjalan membelakangi Naruto. Naruto terbelalak sesaat, ia memikirkan apa yang di katakan pria tadi. 'Dia tidak berniat membunuhku?' Pikir Naruto.

Naruto berbalik mencoba membidik kaki pria tersebut agar tidak kabur. Tapi..

'KKKKYYYYAAAA...!'

Seketika Naruto menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya saat akan menembak. Karena ia mendengar suara terikan histeris dari dalam rumah Hinata.

"Hinata!" sentak Naruto, mengabaikan pria tadi, dan segera berlari menuju Rumah Hinata dengan melompati pagar.

Naruto terpaksa mendobrak pintu depan, karena semua penjaga yang ada di sana telah pingsan. 'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?!' Jerit Inner Naruto.

Naruto berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, menerjang semua maid dan penjaga yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Ia menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke kamar Hinata, saat di pertengahan tangga Naruto menemukan Hinata tengah berdiri dengan tatapan kosong sambil mencengkram kepalanya. "Hinata?" teriak Naruto memanggil Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak menanggapi teriakan Naruto. Ia terus saja menatap pada satu object yang belum terjangkau oleh pengelihatan Naruto.

"Uhuk.." Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari lukanya, tangan kirinya terus saja memegangi perut guna menahan lajunya darah. Mata Naruto perlahan mulai memudar karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk terlihat 'baik-baik saja'. Kakinya terus melangkah, hingga kini Naruto mampu melihat apa yang tengah di lihat Hinata.

Bola mata Shapire itu terbelalak saat mendapati sesosok tubuh manusia yang sudah tak berdaya dengan berlumuran darah. "Hiashi-san!" Pekik Naruto segera berlari menghampiri tubuh itu.

Naruto menggoyang-goyang tubuh Hiashi, tapi tidak ada reaksi. Hingga akhirnya Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hiashi dengan posisi terlentang. Naruto masih berusaha menyelamatkan Hiashi dengan memberinya nafas buatan. Tapi sekeras apapun Naruto melakukannya. Tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa.

Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah, ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Hiashi terluka sangat parah. Terdapat luka tusukan di bagian jantungnya, dan luka sayatan di bagian perutnya. Luka yang cukup dalam dan lebar hingga sebagian isi perut Hiashi terlihat.

Hinata masih terdiam dengan tubuh kaku. Genangan air mata yang ada di pelupuknya perlahan meluncur bebas. "To-tou-san.." Gumam Hinata masih belum percaya.

Neji yang sedari tadi terduduk dengan tampang shock, perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto. "kau.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Neji dengan intonasi datar.

Naruto juga masih belum menerima kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya. Hingga suara Hinata menyadarkan mereka semua "TTOOUU-SSAANN... HIKS.. TOU-SAN.. JANGAN MATI..!" Jerit Hinata segera menghambur memeluk jasat Hiashi, setelah kesadaran Hinata kembali sepenuhnya.

Hanabi yang mendengar teriakan Hinata dari luar kamar, segera berjalan keluar sambil mengusap-ngusap kelopak matanya. "Nee-chan kenapa teriak malam-malam be—" tapi ucapannya terpotong saat ia melihat Hinata memeluk sosok pria yang sangat ia kenalnya. "TOU-SAN..!" Teriak Hanabi histeris.

"Aku.. aku gagal melindungi mereka.. padahal jelas-jelas aku ada di sini." Tutur Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus saja menatap jasat Hiashi dengan tatapan kosong. "Jelas-jelas aku ada di sini dan melihat pelakunya." Lanjut Naruto masih tidak terima akan ketidak mampuannya.

Buagh!

Sebuah tonjokan dilayangkan Neji tepat di pipi Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersungkur tak berdaya. "BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELINDUNGI HINATA, JIKA MELINDUNGI HIASHI-SAN SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA..!" teriak Neji emoshi.

Naruto tersenyum simpul saat mendengar penuturan Neji. "Benar, aku memang payah." Ujar Naruto sedikit berbisik, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

**~oOo~**

Keadaan pagi ini di kediaman Hyuga tidak seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Begitu banyak polisi yang berlalu lalang untuk menyelidiki kasus kematian Hiashi hyuga. Tak hanya para polisi, Kediaman Hyuga pun di penuhi para pelayat.

Hinata dan Hanabi masih saja terus menangis sambil memeluk peti jenazah sang ayah. "Tou-san.. aku mohon jangan mati.. Hiks.. " Rintih Hinata tanpa tenaga, karena dari semalam Hinata dan Hanabi terus menangis bahkan mereka tak tidur dan terus saja memeluk jasat Hiashi. Bahkan sampai saat ini mereka masih mengenakan baju tidur yang berlumuran darah dan terus menangis.

Kushina yang melihat keadaan gadis-gadis kecil itu segera menghampiri mereka dan memberinya pelukan. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi.. jika kalian terus menangis, ayah kalian tidak akan tenang di alam sana." Hibur Kushina mengusap ujung rambut Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau presdir Hyuga crop akan mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membunuh Hiashi-san"

"Kasian sekali putri-putrinya, apalagi putri sulungnya akan menikah besok."

"Acara pernikahan itu sudah pasti dibatalkan."

"Apa motif pembunuhan ini?"

Kira-kira seperti itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari para pelayat, dan tak sengaja di dengar oleh Minato. Ia hanya menghela nafas sedih "Hiashi-san aku akan menjaga putri-putri mu." Gumam Minato, matanya menatap dua gadis kecil yang ada di dalam pelukan Kushina.

"Minato-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tutur pria yang berdiri di sebelah Minato. Membuat Minato menoleh dan mendapati Neji tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Minato setelah mereka pindah ketempat yang sepi.

"Ini tentang putramu." Jawab Neji lantang. "Sekarang Oji-san sudah tidak ada. Jadi akulah wali dari Hinata. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan perjodohan antara Naruto dan Hinata."

"Kau tidak ada hak untuk melakukan itu." Sambar Minato cepat.

"Aku punya hak untuk melindungi sepupuku. Bahkan sekarangpun aku tidak yakin jika Naruto bisa melindungi Hinata. Dia terlalu lemah untuk jadi tameng keluarga ini." Sentak Neji memberi sebuah kenyataan bahwa Naruto memang tak mampu.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi semua ini tergantung dengan pendapat Hinata." Jawab Minato, membuat Neji menyeringai tajam. "Bukankah dari awal kalian tidak pernah meminta pendapat Hinata. Dan aku yakin Hinata tidak akan memilih Naruto setelah kejadian semalam."

**~oOo~**

Sementara itu di lantai dua, Seorang pria berambut mirip pantat bebek tengah menggali bukti-bukti penyebab kematian Hiashi. Ia terlihat sedikit kesulitan karena tak didampingi rekan kerjanya, karena Naruto sekarang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Tidak ada sidik jari yang tertinggal, padahal ini termasuk pembunuhan brutal. Itu artinya si pelaku sudah merencanakannya sebelumnya." Gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-sama ada sesuatu yang janggal yang kami temukan, CCTV yang terpasang di rumah ini tidak menangkap gerakan yang mencurigakan sedikitpun, kecuali para penjaga yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan." Ujar salah-satu bawahan Sasuke.

"Priksa kembali, mungkin saja ada bagian yang terpotong." Perintah Sasuke, ia masih sibuk meneliti tiap sudut kamar Hiashi.

"Ha'i" jawab pria bertubuh besar dan kembali meneliti rekaman CCTV.

"Kasus pembunuhan ini begitu rapi. Bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru? Apa kau menemukan petunjuk?" tanya Sasuke pada wakil jendral polisi yaitu Shikamaru Nara.

"Hoam.." tapi yang ditanya hanya menguap lebar. "Sayang sekali di kamar tidak dipasang CCTV" ucap Shikamaru malas. Sasuke hanya melirik bosan pada Shikamaru yang katanya mempunyai IQ di atas 200, tapi nyatanya dia terlalu malas untuk berfikir.

"Apa itu termasuk petunjuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan emosi.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Hanya saja, kau akan menyadari nanti bahwa hal sekecil ini termasuk sebuah petunjuk." Ujar Shikamaru yang masih terus menatap noda darah yang ada di lantai.

"Kau disini untuk memecahkan misteri, bukan menambah misteri." Pekik Sasuke kesal. Akhirnya ia mengacuhkan Shikamaru dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kasus.

"Sebelum terbunuh, ia sempat berkelahi dengan tersangka." Gumam Shikamaru menganalisis kejadian.

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar ucapan kepala nanas itu. "Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebuah pulpen dengan bercak darah di ujungnya. Terlihat jelas di batang pulpen ini terdapat sebuah sidik jari. Dan aku yakin ini sidik jari Hiashi-san. Karena tersangka itu menggunakan sarung tangan dalam aksinya." Jawab Shikamaru sambil memungut pulpen tersebut lalu dimasukkan kedalam plastik, sebagai barang bukti.

"Apa hanya ini bukti yang kita temukan?" tanya Sasuke ia terlihat depresi karena sang pelaku terlalu rapi dalam melakukan aksinya.

"Kita butuh informasi dari Naruto, bukankah dia sempat melihat tersangka tersebut tadi malam?" ujar Shikamaru memberi saran. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui saran Shikamaru.

**~oOo~**

Pria berambut Blonde yaang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu terus saja berpikir tentang kejadian tadi malam. Kenapa dia sampai lengah dan tidak datang lebih awal.

"Baka.." gumang Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang baka." Ujar Sasuke saat masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu, dan menemukan rekan-rekan kerjanya. "Seharusnya kalian meneliti kasus kematian Hiashi-san, bukannya malah menjengukku." Tutur Naruto.

"Kami disini bukan untuk menjengukmu Dobe, tapi untuk mengintrogasimu." Grutu Sasuke.

Naruto melihat sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya, membuat dirinya sedikit bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa dengan mu Teme? Sensitif sekali." Ledek Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Kau seperti tidak tau sikapnya saja Naruto, dia terlalu terobsesi untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Karena itu dia sedikit kesal karena hanya menemukan sedikit bukti." Jawab Shikamaru yang juga ikut meledek Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau dan Gaara cuti secara bersamaan. Bukankah kita biasanya beraksi bersama-sama." Kilah Sasuke.

"Gaara juga ikut cuti?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Iya, semalam dia bertemu dengan preman dan pundak kirinya terluka. Karena itu dia harus istirahat terlebih dahulu." Balas Shikamaru, sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk bersandar disana.

"Pundak kirinya terluka?" Seketika Naruto teringat pria yang menyerangnya semalam. Naruto ingat, plurunya berhasil menembus Pundak kiri pria bertopi tersebut, 'Jangan-jangan..'

**~oOo~**

Hinata dan Hanabi masih saja terus menangis, meski sang ayah sudah dikebumikan. "Hiks.. Nee-chan.. apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah Tou-san tiada?" tanya Hanabi, menangis didalam pelukan Hinata. "Siapa yang akan melindungi kita nanti?" lanjut Hanabi.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut, bukankah masih ada Oba-san!" ujar Kushina, yang masih setia mendampingi Hinata dan Hanabi. "Lagi pula Hinata-chan akan menjadi bagian dari kluarga Namikaze, jadi kita akan selalu melindungi kalian.."

"Benar, Hanabi-chan tidak perlu takut. bukankah masih banyak yang peduli dengan kita." Ujar Hinata menenangkan Hanabi. Meski hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. 'Aku harus terlihat kuat, setidaknya untuk Hanabi.'

"Hiks.. Nee-chan.. hiks.." tangis Hanabi semakin pecah.

"Tidak akan ada pernikahan." Tiba-tiba suara berat mengusik indra pendengaran Kushina, Hinata dan hanabi.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" tanya Kushina, saat ia mendapati Minato yang mengatakan kalimat itu. "Tidak akan ada pernikahan." Ulang Minato menyakinkan.

"Hanabi-chan tidak perlu takut. ada Onii-chan disini." Ujar Neji memeluk gadis kecil yang tengah menangis dipelukan Hinata.

"O-oji-san?" mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat keseriusan yang ditunjukan wajah Minato.

"Tapi sayang, bukankah Hiashi sudah menitipkan mereka pada kita? Apa kau lupa pesan Hiashi? Kenapa kau memutuskan perjodohan ini seenaknya?"

"Dari awal Hiashi memang sudah menitipkan Hinata pada kita, tapi tentang perjodohan, kita tidak pernah menanyakan pendapat Hinata. Dan aku yakin, dari awal Hinata tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak mau menambah beban pikiran Hinata dengan pernikahan yang tidak ia inginkan." Jelas Minato mantab.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya menutup bibir dengan kedua tangannya. 'Apa ini? Aku terbebas?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. 'Bukankah ini yang ku inginkan?' Air mata Hinata meluncur bebas membashi kedua pipinya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

_Kok setelah baca ulang keliatan aneh ya? Kayak ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi apa?_

_Vinara lagi males bales REVIEW. jadi buat yang kemaren tanya siapa yang meluk Hinata, jawabannya ada di chapter ini. dan buat yang nebak kalau itu Neji, yup.. anda benar.. ^^ itu Neji-nii :D dan untuk yang minta scent pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata dipercepat, maaf.. sepertinya bakal susah.. he..he.. tapi bakal Vinara usahain buat dipercepat.  
_

_Vinara ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review. terutama buat yang Review.. jangan bosen-bosen baca dan review fic Vinara. :) karena Review dari anda menjadi semangat buat saia. :D  
_

_yosh.. jangan lupa klik kolom **REVIEW** yang ada di bawah.. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya Vinara mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih pada teman ku '**Midori Uchiha**' yang sudah susah payah membuatkan gambar Cover fanfic ini._

_Arigato.. ^^ Gambaran mu bagus banget. Dan sesuai dengan tema._

_Vinara juga mau mengucapkan Banyak-banyak terimakasih buat sahabatku **Zora Chan** yang sudah membuatkan gambar Char. Vinara yang sangat cantik. (Gambar buat Avatar Vinara)_

_Sankyuu Zora chan.._

* * *

**Protect me, My Husband**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Vinara 28**

**Chapter: 4**

**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**

"Pundak kirinya terluka?" Seketika Naruto teringat pria yang menyerangnya semalam. Naruto ingat plurunya berhasil menembus pundak kiri pria bertopi tersebut, 'Jangan-jangan..'

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran karena Naruto hanya bengong.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto enteng, masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gaara sebentar lagi datang kesini, karena kebetulan dia juga di rawat di rumah sakit ini, Jadi aku memintanya untuk kemari." Ujar Sasuke setelah mendapat sebuah pesan dari Gaara kalau ia tengah menuju ke kamar Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

Sreekk!

Tapi sebelum pertanyaan Naruto dijawab, pintu kamarnya telah di buka, dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkar hitam dimatanya dan tato _'Ai'_ di jidatnya yang menjadi ciri khas pria tersebut.

Kaki Gaara melangkah memasuki kamar Naruto, kemudian ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Naruto tersentak saat mendapati tatapan tersebut.

'Tidak salah lagi,' Pikir Naruto, ia segera menyibak selimutnya dan mencabut selang infus yang menancap ditangannya. Naruto meraih kerah baju Gaara dengan kasar,"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tutur Shikamaru, segera beralih untuk melerai mereka.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Naruto? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Jawab Gaara seadanya.

"Naruto.." tangan Shikamaru di tarik oleh Sasuke, mencegahnya untuk ikut campur,"Lebih baik kita tidak usah ikut campur." Ujar Sasuke, menatap Shikamaru dan mengajaknya mundur.

"Kau! KAU PELAKUNYA KAN..!" Jerit Naruto tepat di depan wajah Gaara. Kedua mata shapirenya sudah memerah karena emosi.

"Kau! Menuduhku?"

"Luka itu, luka yang ada di pundakmu, Sama seperti luka pada pria yang ku tembak semalam!" timpal Naruto memberikan bukti.

Shikamaru sudah sangat geram melihat adik iparnya diperlakukan seperti itu. "Cukup Naruto!" gertak Shikamaru, menampik tangan Sasuke kemudia mendorong Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto tersungkur di atas lantai kramik.

Shikamaru beralih menatap Gaara, tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, tangan Shikamaru menarik baju Gaara membuat kancing-kancing baju tersebut lepas. Dengan paksa Shikamaru membuka baju Gaara kemudian ia melepas perban yang membalut pundak Gaara.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna saat ia tak melihat lubang sedikitpun pada pundak Gaara, melainkaan sayatan pisau yang panjang dan dalam. Gaara mengernyit karena perlakuan Shikamaru padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan _baka_?" pekik Gaara kembali menutupi luka tersebut dengan bajunya.

"Kau lihat sendirikan Naruto? Dia terluka karena terkena pisau, bukan karena tembakan darimu. Jadi jangan menuduh tanpa bukti." Ujar Shikamaru pada Naruto.

Naruto menuduk lesu, pikirannya sudah terlalu kacau karena memikirkan kasus ini, sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, "Gomen." Ujar Naruto.

"Pikiranmu masih kacau Naruto, lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu dirimu." Balas Gaara, ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Shikamaru melirik sebentar ke arah Gaara dan memperhatikannya, 'Sebenarnya kita sedang terlibat dengan apa?'

**~oOo~**

Kendaraan lalu lalang di jalan utama kota Konoha, membuat seorang gadis sedikit geram karena tidak bisa melajukan kendaraannya dengan maksimal. "Sial, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" Rutuknya sambil memutar seling gas yang ada ditangan kanan.

"Kau anggap apa aku? Kenapa hal sebesar ini tidak mengabari aku?" lanjutnya masih berbicara sendiri. Motor _matic_ yang ia kendarai dengan lihai menyelip kendaraan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mengendarai montor dengan ugal-ugalan tanpa memperhatikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

Hingga roda montor _matic_ berukuran -14 itu menabrak sesuatu. Seketika mata berwarna hijau terang itu terbelalak dengan sempurna, gadis bersurai musim semi itu turun dari montornya kemudian menghampiri sosok yang telah ia tabrak tanpa sengaja. "Su-sumimasen, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut-takut, karena tubuh itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Sakura mundur selangkah saat tubuh pria tersebut bangkit, ia menatap sekilas gadis yang ada di hadapannya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan dingin "Hn." Hanya itu yang dikeluarkan dari bibir manis pria bertopi yang tengah berjalan terseok-seok meninggalkan Sakura.

"Apa benar dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, "_Sumimasen_, apa sebaiknya kita pergi kerumah sakit saja?" usul Sakura mengejar pria tersebut.

Tapi tanggapan pria tersebut hanya menggeleng, kemudian ia mengeratkan topinya, untuk menghalangi wajahnya terekspos, pria tersebut berlari menuju jalur rel kereta api. Dengan sigap Sakura mengejarnya tapi terhalang dengan kereta yang tiba-tiba melintas.

Saat Kereta tersebut usai melintas, Sakura tak melihat apapun di sebrang sana, Pria yang tadi sedikit cidera telah pergi entah kemana.

"Dia itu manusia apa hantu? Kenapa cepat sekali larinya." Ujar Sakura memberi pendapat, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menunduk karena merasa bersalah telah menabraknya "Aku harus mencarinya, setidaknya untuk minta maaf." Lanjut Sakura.

Sakura kembali ke pinggir jalan, tempat dimana ia memarkirkan kendaraannya. "Tapi saat ini yang lebih penting adalah menemui Hinata." Tutur sakura, segera mengenakan helm dan melajukan kendaraannya.

**~oOo~**

"_Oji-san_ benar-benar melepaskan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh Minato. "A-apa karena Tou-san sudah tiada, jadi _Oji-san_ membuat keputusan ini?" lanjut Hinata dengan air muka sedikit kecewa.

Neji yang berada di samping Hinata segera menggenggam tangan Hinata, menyuruhnya untuk tetap bersikap tenang. "Bukankah masih ada aku! Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir lagi." Ujar Neji, ia tersenyum tulus agar Hinata tetap merasa aman bersama dengannya.

"Benar," gumam Hinata menunduk, "_Oba-san_ dan _Oji-san_ tidak ada hubungan dengan kluarga kami, jadi kalian tidak perlu mencampuri urusan kami, dan sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, karena aku bukan lagi bagian dari kluarga kalian dan kalian hanya orang luar bagi keluarga ini." Ucap Hinata mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Hi-hinata-_chan_, bukan begitu maksud kami." sanggah Kushina mencoba untuk membuat Hinata tidak salah paham.

"_Sumimasen_, tapi aku tidak mau dikasihani." Balas Hinata masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Hinata?!" teriak Kushina sedikit kecewa, dan berniat untuk mengejar Hinata, tapi tangannya telah ditahan oleh Minato membuat wanita paruh baya itu menatap sang suami dengan tatapan pilu.

Hinata berlari menuju ke kamarnya, dan saat ia sampai di depan kamarnya, entah kenapa Hinata tidak masuk ia malah menatap para tamu yang tengah berada di ruang tamu, terutama Minato, Kushina, Neji dan Hanabi yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, ini sudah kedua kalinya saat seseorang mencoba menjaga ku, tapi mereka meninggal tepat di hadapanku."

_[Hinata POV]_

Aku masih berdiri menatap mereka, aku tidak tau apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, jujur saja aku senang saat mereka mengatakan bahwa perjodohan ku dengan Naruto telah dibatalkan. Tapi..

"Hiks.."

Tapi..

Aku berlari memasuki kamarku yang begitu gelap karena sengaja tidak aku hidupkan lampu kamar. Aku meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk lututku menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lutut.

"Aku takut." itulah perasaan yang ingin ku teriakan, "Aku takut.. hiks.."

Aku beranjak dari posisi ku, mataku melirik sesuatu yang aku sembunyikan di dalam laci meja belajar, Sesuatu benda yang dipenuhi oleh darah. "Benda ini? Apa yang kulakukan dengan benda ini? Kenapa aku menyimpannya disini?" tanyaku masih menatap kosong benda tersebut.

Seketika tanganku menjadi lemas, hingga aku tak mampu memegang benda tersebut..

Trang!

Benda besi tersebut terjatuh layaknya dentingan logam yang berbunyi nyaring, terus menggema hingga ditelingaku.

Keadaan ku sangat kacau, entah apa yang ada dipikiran ku saat ini? Aku bingung.. aku sangat bingung.

Aku kembali berlari keluar menuruni tangga, hanya satu tujuanku menemui Oji-san dan Oba-san lalu mengatakan pada mereka.. "Oji-san.. hiks.. aku mohon, jangan batalkan pernikahanku dengan Naruto.."

_[End Hinata POV]_

**~oOo~**

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Naruto sangat serius setelah Gaara meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto tengah duduk di sofa tempat dimana Naruto dirawat. "Hanya ini." Jawab Shikamaru menujukan sebuah bukti yang ia temukan, "Dan kami membutuhkan informasi darimu, bukankah kau sempat bertemu dengan sang pelaku?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, ia berpikir sambil menompang dagu. "Tubuhnya kecil tapi tinggi, gerakannya sangat lincah. Ia memakai topi dan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Jelas-jelas dia sudah merencanakan pembunuhan ini." Ujar Naruto menggembarkan fisik pria yang ia temui.

"Apa kau yakin pria tersebut memakai sarung tangan putih?" tanya Sasuke merasa ada hal yang janggal dari ucapan Naruto.

"Iya, jelas-jelas aku melihatnya, ia memakai sarung tangan putih. Bukankah kalian juga tidak menemukan sidik jari sang pelaku?"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto penuh selidik "Pria yang kau temui, dia bukan pembunuh Hiashi-san." Tebak Shikamaru, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke untuk meminta pendapat.

"Tapi, kenapa dia ada disana saat kejadian?" tanya Naruto masih belum memahami.

"Jika pria itu yang membunuh Hiashi, sudah dipastikan sarung tangan yang ia pakai sudah penuh dengan darah. Dan tidak mungkin ia mengganti sarung tangan yang baru saat situasi seperti itu, kalaupun dia menggantinya pasti masih tersisa bercak-bercak darah disudut sarung tangan dan bajunya." Timpal Sasuke melengkapi tebakan Shikamaru.

"Benar, bahkan bajunya pun sangat bersih dan rapi," Pupil mata Naruto seketika membulat saat ia teringat sesuatu yang diucapkan pria misterius tadi malam. "Belati sekecil ini tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi cukup untuk menggertakmu." Ujar Naruto mengikuti ucapan pria misterius itu. "Itu yang dikatakannya semalam, itu artinya.."

"Dia sengaja menunggumu, tapi kenapa dia tidak membunuhmu?" tanya Sasuke memasang wajah berpikir ala detektive.

"Benar, pisau yang digunakan sang pelaku, dengan pisau yang digunakan untuk melukaimu berbeda ukuran. Tapi untuk apa dia menggertakmu? Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Hyuga?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Em, Eto.. sebenarnya, aku dijodohkan dengan Hinata, putri sulung Hiashi-san." Ujar Naruto sedikit malu-malu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas dalam-dalam 'Ternyata memang benar ada hubungan dengan Hyuga' tutur Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Tapi, jika pria semalam bukan pelaku utama, lalu siapa yang telah membunuh Hiashi-san?" tanya Naruto sedikit menyentak.

Sasuke masih berpikir, mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lewati dalam mencari bukti. "_CCTV._.!" sentak Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Baka, seharusnya aku tau.." lanjutnya, Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari keluar.

"_Teme_, apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengejar, tapi ditahan oleh Shikamaru. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, jangan paksakan dirimu." Ucap Shikamaru, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dirumah sakit.

**~oOo~**

"Oji-san kemana?" tanya Hinata pada Neji, saat Hinata tidak mendapati mereka diruang tamu.

"Mereka sudah pulang." Jawab Neji menatap Hinata datar, "Hinata? Apa kau tidak rela jika perjodohan ini dibatalkan?" lanjut Neji, karena ia sempat terkejut saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau perjodohan ini batal.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kosong. Entah yang di ucapkan nya tadi berasal dari hati atau hanya rasa takut yang mengusik pikirannya. "Jika Namikaze _Ji-san_ sudah membatalkannya, apa boleh buat. Lagi pula hubunganku dengan Naruto tak seperti yang mereka harapkan. Kita sama sekali tidak saling menyukai." Jawab Hinata datar.

"Hinata-_nee_, aku takut jika Naruto-nii tidak menuntaskan kasus ini, karena perjodohannya dibatalkan." Ujar Hanabi, memberi pendapat.

"Mereka pekerja profesional Hanabi-chan, pasti mereka bisa membedakan mana urusan pekerjaan dan urusan pribadi." Tutur Neji.

"Hinata..!" seorang Gadis bersurai pink berlari tergesa-gesa dari ambang pintu, dan segera memeluk Hinata erat. "Kenapa berita sepenting ini, kau tidak memberitahuku? _Baka_.. kau anggap apa aku.. aku ini sahabatmu, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku." cecarnya semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Hinata.

Perlahan tangan Hinata diangkat, membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. "_Gomen ne_ Saku-_chan_, _gomen_ aku melupakan mu.. hiks.. Saku-chan.. hiks.." air mata Hinata tumpah dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Hiks.. Hinata, jangan pernah menyimpan beban mu sendiri. Masih ada aku disini yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan ceritamu, tumpahkan semua tangismu. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau simpan." Sakura membelai lembut rambut Indigo Hinata yang sudah acak-acakan.

Keduanya larut dalam tangis, Hingga Neji menyuruh Hinata untuk membawa Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Agar mereka berdua lebih leluasan membagi luka dan tangis.

"Hinata, kamarmu gelap sekali." Tanya Sakura saat mereka memasuki kamar Hinata, Sakura mencoba mencari saklar lampu untuk menghidupkan lampu. Tapi segera dicegah olah Hinata "Jangan, aku mohon.. biarkan gelap seperti ini." Tutur Hinata, segera menarik Sakura untuk duduk di atas ranjang Hinata.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke berlari menyusuri koridor kantor polisi hanya untuk menuju pada satu ruangan yang bertuliskan ' Kepala detektive Jiraiya'. Sasuke segera mendobrak pintu tersebut saat ia sampai disana.

"Sasuke, mana etika mu, seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu." Ucap Jiraiya mengintip dari balik buku yang bertuliskan '_icha-Icha paradise'_

"Ck, Aku mencari sesuatu yang penting." Balas Sasuke malas. Ia segera mengobrak-abrik penyimpanan file kasus yang ia tangani.

"Apa kau mencurigai seseorang?" tanya Jiraiya,menurunkan bukunya tersebut, kemudian memberikan beberapa file baru yang menggambarkan beberapa bukti kematian Hiashi.

"ya, dan lebih tepatnya, aku mencurigai beberapa orang." Jawab sasuke. Membeberkan beberapa foto korban pembunuhan berantai yang waktu itu sempat ia tangani.

"Sasuke.." Shikamaru masuk dengan tergesa-gesa karena mengejar Sasuke. Kemudian Shikamaru ikut bergabung memperhatikan beberapa bukti pembunuhan berantai para pegawai Hyuga _crop._

"Mereka menggunakan senjata yang sama Sebuah belati berukuran 15cm, dimulai dari manager keuangan, manager pemasaran, sekertaris _presdir_, pemegang saham terbesar, dan sekarang. Presdir utama Hyuga crop, Hyuga hiashi." Tutur Sasuke.

"Mereka juga dibunuh saat malam hari, dan sama-sama tidak meninggalkan jejak sidik jari sedikitpun. Aku yakin motif utama pelaku adalah merebut perusahaan Hyuga_ crop_ atau paling tidak, memusnahkan perusahaan tersebut." Timpal Shikamaru memberikan persepsinya.

"Tapi, bagaimana pelaku itu bisa luput dari pantauan _CCTV_? " Sasuke berpikir sangat keras.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku sudah memeriksanya tadi, dan rekaman _CCTV_ itu tidak ada yang terpotong sedikitpun. Semua tanggal dan jam yang ada diketerangan video tergambar jelas, tidak ada yang mematikan fungsi _CCTV_." Ujar Sasuke mulai frustasi.

"Itu artinya, orang yang melakuakn itu tau persis mana bagian yang tidak bisa terjangkau rekaman CCTV. Dan dia tau kalau kamar Hiashi tidak dipasangi CCTV." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya?" tanya Jiraiya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua pemuda yang tengah berspekulasi.

"Pelakunya adalah orang dalam." Jawab Sasuke mantap.

**~oOo~**

Selang beberapa hari dari kejadian pembunuhan Hiashi. Kediaman Hyuga mulai kembali normal seperti biasa, kepakan sayap burung berterbangan di sudut taman belakang, teriakan anak kecil yang menggegerkan pagi, bisikan-bisikan gosip yang terselip diantara para _maid_,dan juga sapaan hangat selamat pagi yang dilontarkan para maid untuk tuannya.

Itulah yang terlihat dari luar,tapi sebenarnya dalam hati mereka masih menjerit dan menangis pilu. Terutama bagi Hinata, kepibadiannya mulai berubah, yang tadinya ceria kini ia berubah menjadi gadis pendiam, dan selalu murung.

"_Nee-chan_, hari ini hari pertama aku masuk keasrama sekolah, setelah liburan. Nee-chan mau mengantar ku ke sekolah?" pinta Hanabi sedikit merengek. Ia ingin Hinata lah yang mengantarnya untuk mewakili mendiang sang ayah.

"Maaf Hanabi, _Nee_ tidak bisa mengantarmu. Hari ini _Nee-chan_ ada ujian masuk kuliah jalur beasiswa." Ucap Hinata sedikit lesu. Setelah insident kematian Hiashi, perusahaan Hyuga_ crop_ ditutup untuk sementara waktu. Jadi semua biaya yang mereka butuhkan ditanggung oleh Neji yang bekerja dikantor _sektor industri fashion_ perusahaan Yamanaka.

Karena Hinata tidak ingin membebani Neji. Hinata melepaskan kampus impiannya dan lebih memilih berkuliah dikampur bertaraf sedang dengan jalur _beasiswa._

"Bukankah masih ada Onii-chan? Hanabi-chan pergi dengan Nii-chan saja." Ujar Neji dengan tiba-tiba langsung membelai rambut Hanabi yang terurai. Tadinya Neji menentang keputusan Hinata untuk pindah kuliah, tapi karena Hinata tetap kukuh dengan perinsipnya. Akhirnya Neji luluh dan membiarkan Hinata masuk kuliah dengan jalur beasiswa.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu,_ ittekimasu_." Ujar Hinata, mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia taruh disandaran kursi makan.

"_Itterashai._" Balas Hanabi sedikit berteriak, karena Hinata sudah berada diambang pintu luar.

_[Hinata POV]_

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama aku keluar dari rumah setelah kejadian mengerikan itu. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat tali tas selempang yang menggelantung dipundakku.

Aku sedikit takut dengan orang luar. Apalagi saat ini aku sendirian mengayuh sepeda, menyusuri jalanan yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Tapi bagaikan menyusuri untuk pertama kali.

'Sepi' Itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk jalanan ini, membuatku sedikit merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasiku. Suara gemerinting roda sepeda yang berputar terasa begitu keras di telingaku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang karena suara roda tersebut bukan dari roda sepeda ku. "_O-oji-san?_" ucapku saat melihat seorang pria mengendarai sepeda dibelakangku.

"Mau kemana?" tanya nya mulai menyamai kecepatan sepedaku.

"Tentu saja mau ke kampus, apa pedulimu? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" jawabku dengan nada sedikit ketus. Tapi pria bersurai blonde itu terkekeh.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja." Ucapnya santai, ia mulai mengayuh sepedanya lebih laju untuk menyalipku. Tanpa diduga dia menghentikan sepedanya tepat dihadapanku, mau tidak mau aku harus menghentikan sepedaku agar tidak menabrak Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan perjodohan kita?" tanya Naruto dengan air muka serius. Aku memalingkan wajahku menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan ini.

"Apa pedulimu? Perjodohan ini sangat tidak penting, jadi buat apa dilanjutkan lagi." Ucapku sedikit dengan nada ketus. Aku yakin pasti dia kecewa dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Baguslah." Aku menoleh kearahnya saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu. "Perjodohan itu memang tidak penting. Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau benar-benar menolaknya, agar aku tau batas untuk melindungimu. Aku hanya seorang polisi yang kebetulan menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai yang berkaitan dengan kematian Hiashi-_san_."

Aku sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkan orang yang merelakan nyawanya demi melindungiku. Bagiku orang seperti itu sama sekali tidak menghargai nyawanya. Karena itu, jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mengasihaniku." Balasku, mataku menatap manik mata shafir yang masih menunjukan tatapan kosong kearahku.

Aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam. "Siang ini, kau diundang ke kantor polisi untuk introgasi. Dan yang diundang hanya Hinata Hyuga, jadi kau harus kesana sendirian. " Ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak karena jarak kita yang sudah semakin jauh.

Setelah kejadian ini aku semakin yakin kalau aku benar-benar membencinya. "Namikaze-_kun Baka_."

_[Normal POV]_

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi tersangka atas kasus ini, Hyuga Hinata _Baka_.".

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

_Tiiidddaaakkkkk... TToTT)/ FF macam apa ini? *siram bensin, bakar laptop*_

_Sepertinya dichapter ini terlalu rumit. Bahkan scent Naruhina nya ngilang entah kemana. T,T_

Gomen ne Minna...

Vinara bakal jawab Review. Tapi yang gak menyangkut tentang cerita ^_^ kalau yang menyangkut tentang cerita, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya..

**Neverland**: Huuaa.. kenapa kamu gak login T,T padahal kalau login mau aku ajakin ngobrol hiks.. thanks ya atas koreksinya, aku memang masih newbie, apa lagi dibidang tulis menulis. Jadi aku mohon bimbing aku terus agar aku bisa terbiasa nulis dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Arigato..

Eng.. ternyata semua reviewnya tanya tentang siapa yang ngebunuh Hiashi. -_-"

Well Sankyuu buat semua yang Review..

**hyuuga chan, May, o.O rambu no baka, Neverland, alluka-chan, Rin asakaze, .1, HinaHimeLovers8, , Zaoldyeck13, arief kyoushiro, NaruHina-Lover, silent reader, liana, Ayzhar, Durara, Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL, Manguni, stevany namikaze, MADARA IAN, Guest, Yessslanjutkan, , Misti Chan, Blue-senpai, Uzumaki 21, Yamigakure no Ryukage, , Setsuna f seiei-Kun, Renn Mousy Hyral, Renn Mousy Hyral, SANG GAGAK HITAM, m. , Uzumaki Shizuka, Vicestering, JihanFitrina-chan, YonaNobunaga, kensuchan, Kyumey.**

Gomenasai kalau masih jauh dari kata _sempurna_, malah bisa dibilang chapter ini paling gaje. T,T

Arigato yang sudah nyempetin baca.. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Protect Me, My Husband**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: (!) Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo's, EYD dan Tanda baca Berantakan.**

* * *

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi tersangka atas kasus ini, Hyuga Hinata _Baka_."

**~oOo~**

_[Flash Back]_

"Setelah kita mengamati bukti-bukti yang telah ada, kita mencurigai beberapa orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah plaku tersebut." Ujar Sasuke, sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. Kedua _onix_nya terpejam menyembunyikan iris tajam andalannya.

"Benarkah? Siapa saja mereka? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah mereka." Tutur Naruto menyauti ucapan Sasuke. Saat ini ia baru saja berangkat bekerja setelah cuti sehari.

"Apa kau yakin dapat menerima apa yang akan kita ucapkan?" tanya Shikamaru melirik kearah Naruto. Shikamaru tengah tidur bersandar diujung sofa tempat mereka bekerja karena ruangan mereka hanya dibatasi sekat setinggi Satu setengah meter.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Ayo katakan siapa saja yang kalian curigai sebagai tersangka?" Pinta Naruto sudah tidak sabaran.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya tangannya meraih sesuatu di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Kaki Sasuke melangkah mendekati meja Naruto kemudian membeberkan beberapa foto.

"Pertama, kepala pelayang kluarga Hyuga bernama Kabuto. Pada saat kejadian ia tidak ada ditempat bahkan samapai sekerangpun keberadaannya belum diketahui. Menurut sumber yang terpercaya dia sempat terlihat didaerah komplek elit sebelah timur kota konoha." Terang Sasuke memberi jeda sambil menunjukan foto selanjutnya.

"Yang kedua Neji Hyuga." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan foto Neji.

"Tunggu, bukankah Neji itu keponakannya Hiasi_-san_? Kenapa dia juga dicurigai?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia baru pulang dari Suna setelah menyelesaikan studynya selama Lima tahun. Setauku dia kakak yang sangat_ overprotec_, terlebih pada Hinata. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak suka dengan perjodohanmu, maka dari itu dia membunuh Hiashi-_san_ untuk menggagalkan perjodohan kalian."

"A-Apa?"

"Itu hanya perkiraan Naruto. Jangan terlalu cepat terpancing Emosi." Sambar Sasuke. "Dan yang ketiga, Hinata Hyuga."

"Hey? Apa-apaan kau kenapa Hinata juga dimasukan sebagai tersangka?" Naruto terlihat sangat geram. Ia menggeprak meja hingga foto-foto tersebut berhamburan.

"Dengarkan dulu asumsiku." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar, akhirnya Naruto menekan emosinya dan kembali duduk kembli mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan Hinata melakukan itu karena ia tidak mau menikah denganmu. Bukankah dari awal kalian memang saling tidak suka? Apa lagi saat mendengar Hinata diterima di_ Universitas_ ternama Konoha. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan melepaskan cita-citanya tersebut. Dan posisi kamar Hiashi sangat dekat dengan kamar Hinata, tidak mungkinkan kalau Hinata tidak mendengar suara gaduh dikamar Ayahnya." Terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Dia memang tidak menyukaiku, tapi bukan berarti dia akan membunuh ayahnya sendiri." Gertak Naruto tak suka.

Sasuke melirik kearah Shikamaru yang tengah bermalas-malasan. "urus saja sendiri." Balas Shikamaru yang tau apa arti lirikan tersebut.

"Naruto, bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi kalau ini hanya kemungkinan. Tidak semuanya benar, karena pelaku pembunuhan kali ini tau benar denah kediaman Hyuga, sudah dipastikan kalau tersangkanya salah satu keluarga Hyuga." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Tapi semakin Sasuke berbicara, Naruto semakin geram.

"Aku akan pastikan kalau yang kau pikirkan itu salah." Naruto menatap mata Sasuke tajam setelah itu ia bergegas keluar karena takut emosinya terpancing dan akan memukul Sasuke.

"Tunggu Naruto, aku tidak benar-benar mencurigai Hinata, aku hanya ingin mencari tahu kebenarannya." Tapi naasnya ucapan Sasuke tidak didengar Naruto. Karena Naruto saat ini telah berlari dilorong kantor.

"Sudah kubilangkan, dia sangat sensitif jika menyangkut tentang Hyuga." Shikamaru terkikik melihat tingkah kanak-kanak Naruto.

_[Flash Back Off]_

Saat ini Hyuga Hinata telah berada dikantor polisi, keringat dingin mengucur dari sela pori-porinya saat Uchiha Sasuke mulai membuka sesi intogasinya.

"Ada dimana kau saat pukul 10.00 sampai 11.00 malam?"

"Tentu saja aku berada dikamar. Apa Uchiha_-san_ mencurigaiku?" jawab Hinata dengan membalas pertanyaan. Air muka Hinata saat ini sangat tenang, sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan mental terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak mencurigaimu, hanya saja aku meminta bantuanmu untuk bekerja sama dengan kita. Aku mohon, ceritakan semua apa yang kau lihat pada malam itu?" Sasuke bersandar dikursi sambil memijit pelipisnya. Dia tidak tau harus dengan cara apa lagi agar Hinata bisa terbuka tentang kejadian malam itu.

Sasuke melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Karena sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tertutup dan cendering sering melamun, hingga Sasuke yakin kalau Hinata sempat melihat sesuatu pada malam itu.

Tapi apa?

"Maaf, kau bertanya pada orang yang salah." Balas Hinata singkat.

"INI MENYANGKUT KASUS KEMATIAN AYAHMU.. APA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MAU MEMBANTU?!" teriak Sasuke emosi, dia tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan bersikap begitu tertutup pada pihak polisi yang tengah menangani kasus kematian ayahnya.

"Aku tidak tau.. hiks.. aku benar-benar tidak tau." Jawab Hinata sambil terisak, kedua tangnnya ia kantupkan didepan dada seperti tengah ketakutan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia menyuruh Hinata untuk keluar.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan Introgasi sambil menyeka bulir air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"kau menangis?" tanya Naruto yang tengah bersandar didinding sebelah pintu. Hinata hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Katakan padaku apa yang Sasuke tanyakan?" desak Naruto meraih pergalangan tangan Hinata. Tapi yang didapat Naruto hanya tatapan dingin dari Hinata.

"Berhentilah mengurusiku dan berhentilah memperdulikanku. Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari _Oji-san_..!" teriak Hinata menarik kembali tangannya.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kosong, ia semakin yakin kalau Sasuke bertanya macam-macam pada Hinata hingga merubah keprbadiannya. "Aku tidak mengasihanimu, aku benar-benar peduli padamu." Ujar Naruto kembali meraih pergelangan Hinata dan menariknya.

"_Oji-san_ lepaskan.. lepaskan aku." Rengek Hinata disepanjang koridor.

"Sekarang ceritakan semua padaku. Tidak peduli perjodohan kita dibatalkan aku akan tetap melindungimu." Kata Naruto setelah mereka sampai disebuah taman kecil dekat kantor Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Apa agar kau semakin mengasihaniku?" gumam Hinata.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungimu.!" Jawab Naruto lantang.

_Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat lembut dipipi Naruto. "Melindungi? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada malam itu? Apa kau melindungi ku? Tidak kan.. _Oji-san_ hanya orang luar yang tidak mungkin bisa melindungiku selama 24 jam, jadi berhentilah memperdulikanku." Hinata berbalik meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hinata tunggu.."

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGIKUTIKU.. AKU BENCI_ OJI-SAN_!" Teriak Hinata sekeras mungkin.

Naruto terdiam sesaat menatap kepergian Hinata, "Apa yang_ Teme_ lakukan padanya." Gumam Naruto segera menemui Sasuke yang masih tetap berada diruang intogasi.

_Brakk!_

Naruto membanting pintu saat memasuki ruangan introgasi, ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke kemudian menarik kerah bajunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap Sasuke langsung mengerti pokok permasalahnya.

"Bohong..! kenapa Hinata sampai berubah dingin begitu?" gertak Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya memintanya untuk menceritakan apa yang dia lihat. Apa aku salah jika bertanya seperti itu.?!" Balas sasuke tak kalah ketusnya. Tangan Sasuke mendorong pergelangan tangan Naruto kemudian membenahi letak kerah bajunya.

"Sebaikknya kontrol dulu emosimu, kalau terus begini kapan kita akan menyelesaikan kasus ini." Bisik Sasuke sarkasme sambil menepuk pundak Naruto agar dia lebih tenang. Kemudian Sasuke membiarkan Naruto sendiri untuk menjernihkan otaknya.

Naruto terdiam menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut sambil terus berpikir.

Kenapa Hinata berubah?

Kenapa Hinata mengalami situasi ini?

Kenapa harus Hinata?

Hinata?.

Hinata!

"AAGGRRHHHRRR..._Baka_.." teriak Naruto frustasi. "kenapa aku jadi emosional saat menyangkut tentang dia? Kenapa?"

***~oOo~***

Malam ini di kediaman keluarga Hyuga terlihat begitu sepi. Bukan hanya karena Hanabi telah pindah keasrama dan Neji kerja lembur hingga tak pulang. Tapi karena Hinata memulangkan semua _maid_ dan penjaga yang bekerja dirumahnya.

Dan kini Hinata sendiri, meringkuk diatas ranjang miliknya sambil terus terisak.

"_Tou-san_, hiks.. aku merindukanmu.. hiks.. aku rindu suara dinginmu, aku rindu omelanmu, aku rindu amukanmu, hiks.. aku rindu nasehatmu.. hiks.. aku merindukanmu." Racau hinata dalam isakannya.

"_Tou-san_, andai kau tau.. aku benar-benar takut, hiks.. aku takut." lanjutnya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

.

Sementara itu, tepat didepan kediaman Hiyuga. Seorang pria bertopeng berjalan dibawah sinar bulan, tanpa ragu dia melompati pagar dan dengan mudah juga dia membuka pintu tersebut.

_Kriet!_

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar begitu nyaring, perlahan pria tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan yang begitu gelap. Satu senyuman ia sunggingkan karena saat ini keadaan rumah begitu sepi.

Samar-sama pria tersebut mendengar suara isakan dari kamar Hinata. Tanpa ragu lagi ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Hinata.

_Klek!_

Pria tersebut membuka pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata langsung menghentikan isakannya saat mendengar suara aneh dari luar. Kelopak mata Hinata terbelalak sangat ketakutan saat pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka. Hinata memeluk lututnya dibawah selimut dan terus berdoa.

Srek.. bragh.. ughh..

Pria tersebut dengan cepat membuka selimut Hinata dan mencekik leher Hinata. Mendorongnya sampai Hinata tercepit diantara dinding dan tangan kekar itu.

"Aghh.. aahh.. aa.." Hinata tak dapat mengucapkan apapun, kedua tangannya memegang lengan kekar tersebut sambil meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Buagh.. Hinata menendang selakangan pria tersebut hingga cekikan pada lehernya terasa mengendor. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Hinata segera beranjak lari. Tapi naasnya kaki Hinata telah dicengkram terlebih dahulu hingga Hinata tersungkur jatuh membentur lantai keramik.

"Kyyyaaa.. lepaskan.." teriak Hinata masih merota-ronta. Kedua kaki dan tangannya ia gerakan mencoa untuk memukul, tapi yang ia lakukan hanya memukul angin.

Pria tersebut kembali meraih leher Hinata dan mencekiknya kembali. Kali ini Hinata diangkat tinggi sampai kakinya menggantung.

"Aaggh.. llee..aagghh.. pass..." dengan tenaga yang tersisa tangan Hinata meraih sesuatu yang sempat ia simpat dilaci mejanya. Tentu saja dengan sangat susah payah tangan Hinata meraih benda tersebut.

_Jleb!_

Sebuah belati yang berhiaskan darah kering berhasil menancap di pangkal leher pria bertubuh besar tersebut.

Dengan refleks pria tersebut melempar Hinata hingga tubuh Hinata menghantam jendela kamarnya sampai kaca tersebut pecah dan membawa Hinata berguling diatas atap tepian jendela.

Untung tangan Hinata segera meraih kayu kerangka atap tersebut. Hingga beberapa genteng itu berjatuhan. Tubuh Hinata bergelantungan menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak terjatuh.

Pria yang ada di dalam kamar Hinata berdiri diambang jendela sambil menodongkan senjata api kearah Hinata.

_Dor!_

Lavender itu terbelalak saat mendengar sebuah tembakan dilepaskan.

"Hinata, ayo lompat!" teriak Naruto dari bawah, sebelah tangan kanannya sudah memegang sebuah senjata api.

"Tapi.." Hinata masih ragu. Tapi saat Hinata melihat ke atas, pria tersebut telah kembali dengan posisi semula bersiap akan menembak Hinata, dengan tangan yang berdarah.

"kyyaaa.." teriak Hinata saat melepaskan pegangannya. Dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

_Dor! Dor.. dor.. !_

Naruto dan Hinata menunduk untuk menghindari tembakan dari pria tersebut , sambil terus berlari memasuki rumah Hinata.

"Tunggu disini." Tutur Naruto saat mereka berada diruang tamu. Hinata segera mengangguk dan membiarkan Naruto menemui penjahat tersebut.

_Brak!_

Naruto menendang pintu kamar Hinata sambil terus menodong pistolnya.

_Dor.. Dor.. Dor.._

Pria tersebut melesatkan pelurunya kesembarang, tapi Naruto segera berlindung dibalik dinding. Saat peluru tersebut berhenti ditembakan. Naruto segera berlari menuju pria tersebut.

_Buagh!_ Naruto menendang pundak atas kemudian mengunci leher pria tersebut dengan kakinya. Pria bertopeng tersebut membalas dengan menarik sebelah kaki Naruto dengan kuat.

Naruto mengernyit karena kesakitan sampai ia melepaskan kuciannya tersebut. Tapi setelah itu Naruto menerjang tubuh besar pria tersebut hingga menghantam tembok.

Tak disangka pria tesebut telah mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan menusuk Naruto. Tubuh Naruto ditendang keluar berkali-kali Hingga ia terjatuh menuruni anak tangga.

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Naruto jatuh tak berdaya. "_Oji-san_.." pekik Hinata pelan.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya dan kembali berdiri. "Ch, jangan sembunyi dibalik topengmu." Ucap Naruto lantang.

Pria bertubuh tegap itu berjalan menurui tangga sambil terus memainkan pisau lipatnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto saat pria tersebut semakin dekat.

Bukannya menjawab, pria tersebut malah menodongkan pistolnya tepat didepan kening Naruto. "Membunuh kalian berdua." Jawabnya dingin kemudian pistolnya ia arahkan tepat kearah Hinata sambil menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

_Dor!_ Naruto segera mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Hinata Hingga peluru tersebut bersarang dipundak kirinya. "Ugh.." Naruto sedikit membatukkan darah.

"Naruto..." teriak Hinata.

Bagai terkena hambusan angin segar saat Naruto mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya. Naruto segera bangkit untuk menghajar pria yang saat ini tengah membekap mulut Hinata.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Gadisku.." Teriak Naruto geram sambil meraih tangan pria tersebut dan memuntirnya kebelakang. Sebelah tangan Naruto lainnya menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah main-main padaku." Naruto menendang tubuh pria tersebut hingga tersungkur jatuh.

Tangan kiri Naruto menelungkup mata Hinata, menutupnya rapat hingga Hinata tidak dapat melihat apapun. Sementara tangan kanan Naruto menodongkan pistol kearah pria tersebut.

_Dor!_

"..."

Hinata mengeratkan genggemannya pada baju Naruto masih dengan posisi yang sama. Tangan Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan basah mengalir dari kelopak mata Hinata. "Apa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Tangan kanan Naruto meraih kepala Hinata dan memeluk seutuhnya. "Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku membunuhnya." Jawab Naruto lirih bahkan seperti berbisik.

Naruto segera membawa Hinata keluar masih dengan menutup matanya karena Naruto tidak mau Hinata melihat tubuh pria tersebut yang tengah bersimbahan darah.

**~oOo~**

Naruto menelpon Sasuke agar membawa pasukannya kemari untuk menyergap pria tersebut. Setelah menutup telpon Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang tengah meringis kesakitan sambil mencabut serpihan kaca yang menancap ditubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto berjongkok didepan tubuh Hinata yang tengah duduk disebuah batu besar yang terletak ditaman rumah Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata dingin.

"Biar aku bantu." Tawar Naruto sambil menarik pecahan kaca yang menancap dibetis kaki kanan Hinata.

"_Itaii_.." rintih Hinata. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri..!" lanjutnya menepis tangan Naruto kemudian berbalik mempunggungi Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas membiarkan Hinata melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Naruto berdiri sambil memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang penuh luka, samar-samar _shafir_nya menangkap sesuatu disekitar leher Hinata.

Naruto segera menarik lengan Hinata agar menghadapnya. Dan kini Naruto dapat melihat seutuhnya leher Hinata. Leher yang sudah membiru akibat cekikan.

"Apa seperti ini yang kau bilang baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sedikit iba.

"Sudah kubilang jangan urusi aku, Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto, hingga Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi dirimu sendiri? Mau sampai kapan kau menutup diri? MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TERUS BERSIKAP SOK KUAT SEPERTI INI.. HAH..!" Teriak Naruto emosi.

"Tau apa kau tentang kehidupanku? Beraninya kau menilaiku seperti itu."

"Aku tau.. aku sangat tau apa yang tengah kau rasakan. Kau takut, kau sangat ketakutan kan.."

_Plakk!_

"..."

Naruto terdiam saat tangan mungil Hinata kembali menampar pipinya.

"Aku tidak suka jika orang lain menilaiku tanpa tau apa yang tengah kurasakan." Gumam Hinata penuh intonasi. Hinata kembali berbalik mempunggungi Naruto.

"Menikahlah denganku." Naruto berkata dengan lantang, Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Kau pikir aku akan berkata iya?—"

"Ini bukan permintaan, tapi sebuah perintah. Aku tidak butuh jawaban darimu, yang aku butuhkan _IDcard _mu, untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan kita." Sela Naruto seenaknya.

Hinata melirik tajam kearah Naruto "JANGAN BERTINDAK SEENAKNYA..!" teriak Hinata, menghampiri Naruto lalu memukuli dada Naruto.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Bisik Naruto, membiarkan Hinata terus memukulinya.

"Hiks.. _Oji-san_ jahat.. hiks.." pukulan Hinata semakin melemah hingga kini kedua tangan Hinata hanya menampak didepan dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Jadilah istriku, aku akan selalu melindungimu kapanpun." Bisik Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Hore.. akhirnya masuk intrik Romancenya ^^9 Yatta.. yatta.._

_Yang minta scent NaruHina nikah, akhirnya dikabulkan (?) #plakk_

_Jadi siap-siap tunggu undangan dari mereka.. :D_

_._

Vinara: Ciieee.. lamarannya Romantis banget.

Naruto: Apanya yang romantis.. *bentak-bentak*

Hinata: Itaii Naruto-kun, kau memelukku terlalu erat, badankukan masih penuh luka.

Naruto: Eh, gomen-gomen.. ini semua salah Vinara. Kenapa kamu bikin Hinata ku jadi penuh luka begini? *masih marah

Vinara: *ambil langkah seribu.. #kaborrrrr Aku tunggu undangannya ya...~ *teriak dari kejauhan*

(Abaykan percakapan gaje ini)

.

.

Arigato buat yang sudah Review.

Dan buat **Neverland**: Gelagatmu kayak topeng. -_-' Jadi makin penasaran, boleh tanya akun fbmu apa?

Thanks to: **Misti Chan, Ayzhar, Mikuru12, Namikaze Ren-kun, Gilang363, Zaoldyeck13, Guest, Neverland, kirei- neko, Durara, Hyuuga Divaa Arashii, Uzumaki 21, Uzumaki Shizuka, m. , Kurachakihyuma, Hikaru Sora 14, JihanFitrina-chan, Vicestering, DefenderNHL, Namikaze Rezpector, 2nd silent reader, Yuuna Emiko, june25, kensuchan, Blue-senpai, Gray Areader, Namikaze achiles, Manguni, , Gadiezt Lavender, YonaNobunaga.** _(Maaf, yang gak kesebut)_

Vinara juga ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat semua reader yang sudah nyempetin buat baca fic ini. Meski hanya selance reader, vinara sangat berterimakasih.

Dan juga untuk yang Fav. Sama follow. Vinara sangat berterimakasih karena fic abal ini diminati oleh banyak reader.

.

_Fanfic ini memang Gaje, maklum yang buat juga rada Gaje, mungkin yang kenal aku di FB tau kegejeanku jadi gak terlalu kaget ngeliat fic ini yang berubah jadi Gaje. Tapi buat yang belum kenal dengan Vinara harap dimaklumin._

_Yosh selamat ketemu lagi dichapter depat/ bulan depan. Sepertinya Vinara bakal ngaret he..he.. maklumi saja kapasitas otak yang hanya 2GB ini. Vinara cuman mau fokus dulu buat fanfic fluffy (NHFD) nanti tanggal 10 april._

_Jangan lupa mampir dikolom **Review**._


	6. Chapter 6

**Protect me, My Husband**

**Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rate: M**

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, No EYD.**

* * *

"Hiks.. _Oji-san_ jahat.. hiks.." pukulan Hinata semakin melemah hingga kini kedua tangan Hinata hanya menampak didepan dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Jadilah istriku, aku akan selalu melindungimu kapanpun." Bisik Naruto.

Hinata hanya diam tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Naruto, suaranya mulai melemah.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya kesal. "Sudah ku bilang kan, aku tidak akan menjawab Iya." Sentak Hinata yang masih dalam rengkuhan Naruto.

"Syukurlah."

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tapi setelah ia melihat wajah Naruto, ternyata Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "_O-ojisan_?" Panggil Hinata sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang semakin merosot kebawah karena Hinata tidak kuat menahan beban Naruto.

"_OJI-SAN_.." Hinata berteriak histeris karena Naruto tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk membuka mata. Sedangkan Hinata sudah mulai ketakutan karena tubuh Naruto bersimbahan darah akibat tertusuk dan tertembak, dan Hinata baru menyadarinya.

"_Oji-san_ aku mohon bangunlah.. hiks.." Hinata menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. Naruto merintih pelan hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa dia masih hidup. Hinata menarik kepala Naruto kedalam pelukannya, Hinata sangat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Naruto." Seseorang berambut _Raven_ segera berlari menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto saat pasukan mobil polisi sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Sasuke, tolong Naruto." Pinta Hinata setibanya Sasuke dihadapannya. "Aku mohon." Lanjutnya memelas.

Sasuke segera memapah tubuh Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil Ambulance. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berdiri memandangi tubuh Naruto yang sudah berbaring didalam mobil.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau juga harus masuk." Printah Sasuke sambil menunjuk Ambulance dengan dagunya. Hinata hanya menggeleng, wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, tapi dia tidak mau masuk kedalam mobil. "Aku tidak mau." Tampik Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan keras kepala, lukamu harus diobati, cepat masuk dan ikut mereka ke Rumah sakit." Teriak Sasuke memerintah, ia sangat geram karena Hinata bersikukuh untuk tidak mau masuk mobil. Bahkan sampai Sasuke menggeret tubuh Hinata, tapi Hinata malah berpegangan pada pohon.

Buagh. . .

Tubuh Hinata langsung terkulai jatuh saat ada seseorang yang memukul tengkuknya. Sasuke hanya terdiam cengoh melihat adegan penganiayaan langsung didepan matanya, apa lagi yang melakukan itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil dalam keadaan sadar." Tutur Wanita itu, yang baru saja membuat Hinata pingsan.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memukul Hinata sampai dia jatuh pingsan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku Sakura Haruno, sahabat Hinata dari kecil." Ucap Sakura mengenalkan dirinya.

Bukanya menyambut uluran tangan Sakura, Sasuke malah menatap wajah Sakura heran. 'Sahabat memukul sahabatnya sendiri? Sahabat macam apa dia?' Pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu pikirkan bagaimana kau berterimakasih, lebih baik kau bawa sahabatku segera ke Rumah sakit." Sakura menarik kembali uluran tangannya karena tak disambut oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke segera tersadar dan membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam Ambulance, setelah mobil ambulance itu melaju, Sasuke kembali menghampiri Sakura. "Ikut aku." Tutur Sasuke dingin sambil menarik lengan Sakura untuk menuju kemobilnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau dibawa kemana?" pekik Sakura histeris. Tapi Sasuke tidak menggubris teriakan Sakura, ia tetap melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tugas dan anak buahnya yang tengah membekuk pria bertopeng tersebut.

**~oOo~**

"Kkkyyaaaa...!"

Terdengar suara teriakan disalah satu apartemen, teriakan yang sangat tidak biasa karena penghuni apartemen itu seorang pria sedangkan yang terdengar adalah lengkingan wanita.

"Tutup mulutmu." Pekik Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura degan tangannya. Sakura mengangguk takut-takut karena ia dibawa keapartemen Sasuke, berbagai pikiran Negative mulai bermunculan di kepala Sakura.

"A-apa yang a-akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura segera berlari kepojok ruangan, menjauhi Sasuke dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. "Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun denganmu. Aku hanya ingin meminta kerja sama dengan mu." Tutur Sasuke mantap.

"Kerja sama apa?" tanya Sakura mulai sedikit berani menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menepuk sofa yang ia duduki. Dengan ragu Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disebelahnya. "Ini tentang Hinata."

Sakura langsung menghadap Sasuke saat ia mendengar kata Hinata. "Beri tahu semua yang kau ketahui tentang Hinata, aku merasa kejiwaannya sedikit terganggu." Tutur Sasuke, membuat Sakura sedikit berlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sasuke mengagguk "Setelah kematian Ayahnya, aku merasa sifat Hinata sedikit berubah, karena itu aku menyimpulkan kalau sikologis Hinata sedang tidak stabil."

Sakura terdiam, mendengarkan Sasuke. "Apa lagi kejadian tadi, sangat aneh karena dia terlihat takut memasuki mobil." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Kalau itu memang sudah lama, Hinata trauma naik mobil." Sambar Sakura meluruskan pikiran Sasuke. "Lalu?" tanya Sasuke meminta keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Dulu, saat usianya 6 tahun, dia pernah diajak _Oji-san_ dan _Oba-san_ nya pergi jalan-jalan, dan naasnya, mobil yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan maut. Dan kecelakaan itu masuk dalam kecelakaan lalulintas beruntun yang memakan korban jiwa paling banyak pada masa itu. Termasuk _Oji-san_ dan _oba-san_ yang tak lain Ayah dan Ibu Hyuga Neji. Semenjak itu Hinata tidak mau lagi naik mobil." Terang Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Pantas saja dia sangat ketakukan." Gumam Sasuke. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau jadi agen rahasiaku, tugasmu untuk memantau perkembangan Hinata, dan laporkan padaku kalau dia bersikap atau menceritakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan denganmu." Kata Sasuke membuat kesepakatan.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat." Jawab Sakura.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Berpura-puralah jadi waliku dan daftarkan aku pada klub pecinta alam." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa tidak salah? Aku masih muda mana mungkin mereka percaya kalau aku walimu. Lalu, klub macam apa itu? Pasti itu klub kriminal." Tolak Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku akan bilang kau adalah kakak tertuaku. Lagi pula itu hanya klub pemanjat tebing, apanya yang kriminal?" sanggah Sakura. "Aku sudah meminta ijin pada orang tuaku, tapi mereka menolak dengan alasan kalau kegiatan itu berbahaya." Lanjut Sakura.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa mendaftar sendiri?"

"Usiaku masih dibawah umur, karena itu harus didampingi wali." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan.

"Hn, Merepotkan." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, akan aku lakukan."

**~oOo~**

Hinata menghela nafas beberapa kali saat ia tersadar dari pingsannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua kelopak matanya hanya mengerjap menatap lampu yang ada di langit-langit. Pikiran Hinata melayang pada kejadian tadi malam, saat Naruto melamarnya secara tidak langsung, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Hinata untuk menerima perintah Naruto.

"_Baka_." Gumam Hinata, bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum membayangkan kejadian itu.

Hinata merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila diatas ranjang. Matanya menatap hordeng yang menjadi penyekat ruangannya. Perlahan tangan Hinata meyikap Hordeng tersebut.

Bibirnya kembali tersenyum saat didapatinya pria bodoh yang semalam telah menyelamatkannya. "Namikaze Naruto?" Hinata menggumamkan nama Naruto.

Kedua kelopak mata tan tersebut masih saja menutup menyembunyikan Shafir biru yang sangat kontras dengan langit. "Ya, Aku mau menjadi istrimu." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang lirih, bibir bawahnya ia gigit menahan malu karena ucapannya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan Hinata berubah menjadi Tsundere. Tapi sikap Naruto memaksanya harus melakukan itu, Hinata hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepannya.

"Benarkah?"

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna saat Naruto menyauti ucapannya. Hinata segera menunduk saat Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bahagia. "Tidak, siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang?" goda Naruto. Sedari tadi Naruto memang sudah bangun tapi dia tidak membuka matanya karena merasa Hinata tengah memperhatikannya.

"Tiiddaakk..!" Elak Hinata berteriak, lalu ia menyambar selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis, berpura-pura kembali tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian kembali berbaring diranjang.

Keduanya hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri, bahkan mereka menjadi canggung meski hanya mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini dan berniat untuk memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. "Em—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya karena bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"_Oji-san_?" gumam Hinata, masih dalam posisi mempunggungi Naruto.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto semangat.

"_Arigato_." Lanjut Hinata, kembali mengeratkan selimutnya dan menutupi kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis karena Hinata saat ini mulai menerima dirinya. Naruto menutup kembali matanya, membiarkan Hinata bergelut dengan pikirannya, dan membiarkan dirinya dalam pikirannya.

**~oOo~**

Kantor polisi Konoha.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ketempat kerjanya.

"Sasuke, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Gaara segera berlari menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku urus tadi, sekarang dimana orang itu?" tanya Sasuke mulai serius.

"Dia sedang diintrogasi oleh Shikamaru." Jawab Gaara.

"Bagus." Sambar Sasuke melajukan langkahnya lebih cepat.

Bragk..

Sasuke mendobrak pintu dan berjalan menghampiri pria bertopeng tersebut. Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju pria tersebut. "Ternyata dirimu? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa melakukan itu." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Sasuke membanting tubuh itu kelantai. Kemudian dihujati dengan tendangan berkali-kali.

"Sasuke hentikan." Gertak Shikamaru.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan nafas yang sudah ngos-ngosan. "Maaf," ujar Sasuke mulai kembali pada sifatnya. Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke agar dirinya tenang, "Biarkan kita yang menangani orang ini, sebaiknya kau menunggu hasilnya saja." Ujar Gaara meyakinkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengagguk dan pergi dari ruang introgasi.

Gara dan Shikamaru saling tatap, "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan hasil?" tanya Gaara penasaran. Shikamaru menggeleng lesu. "Dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dia membuka mulut, kalau kau sendiri tidak bersemangat begitu." Gaara mendekati pria yang saat itu berbaring dilantai dengan tangan dan kaki diikat dan tubuhnya dipenuhi luka lebam.

"Hoam. . Kalau begitu aku serahkan semua ini padamu." Ujar Shikamaru. "Aku mau tidur siang." Lanjutnya sebelum pergi.

"Dasar pemalas." Cibir Gaara melirik sebentar kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Kemudian kembali menatap pria tersebut.

Gaara menyambar kertas yang ada didepan meja, ia duduk pada kursi kayu yang sudah tersedia. Kedua bola matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Apa motif mu melakukan ini?"

". . . "

"Apa kau punya dendam pada keluarga Hyuga?"

"Siapa saja yang berkomplot dengan mu?"

"Siapa otak dari pembunuhan ini?"

". . . ."

Pria tersebut masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Gaara berdecih menatap tulisan laknat yang ada pada kertas tersebut. "Ch, Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Pantas saja kau tidak mau membuka mulut." Ucap Gaara dingin.

Gaara berajak dari duduknya, kemudian berjongkok didepan wajah pria tersebut. Gaara menatap pria itu dengan tajam, wajahnya semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertangkap?"

Pria tersebut membulatkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengulum senyum. "Gaara, bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang?" ucapnya, membuat Gaara menahan tawa.

"_BAKA_..!" Gaara meninju wajah pria tersebut. "Kau pikir aku ada dipihakmu, Juugo?" Gaara menyeringai.

"Gaara, aku mohon, aku tidak mau ada disini." Ujar Juugo memohon.

"Itu hukuman karena kau lalai melakukan tugas," sambar Gaara.

"Tapi Gaara?"

"Kesepakatan, tetaplah kesepakatan. Dan janjimu jika kau gagal menjalankan tugas harus kau turuti." Gaara menyipitkan matanya. "KAU HARUS MATI." Lanjut Gaara penuh penekanan.

Gaara menjejali Juugo dengan sebuah pil, pil yang akan membunuh Juugo dalam waktu 12 Jam.

"Jangan pernah membuka mulut kalau kau tidak mau teman-teman mu bernasib sama sepertimu." Bisik Gaara dengan intonasi datar.

**~oOo~**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Neji segera saat ia memasuki ruang rawat Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Nii-san_." Jawab Hinata sembari melipat selimut.

Tak jauh dari Neji berdiri, tepat dibelakangnya ada Sakura yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap. "Ne, Hinata? Pria ini tidak terlihat seperti Jendral Polisi?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata melirik sejenak ketempat Naruto, "Benar, aku saja heran kenapa ada polisi seperti dia." Timpal Hinata menyauti ucapan Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang, aku tidak suka ada disini." Ajak Hinata.

"Kau pulang saja dulu dengan Sakura, aku ada urusan sebentar disini." Kata Neji, masih berdiri di dalam ruangan inap yang memiliki tiga ranjang.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura segera menarik Hinata untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Hinata, apa benar orang itu yang dulu dijodohkan denganmu?" bisik Sakura disela-sela langkah mereka. "Uhm." Hinata mengangguk.

"Memang apa alasannya sampai perjodohan kalian dibatalkan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sepertinya Sakura sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng lesu, "Aku tidak tau, sepertinya orang tua Naruto memang tidak suka denganku." Ucap Hinata. Setidaknya begitulah yang Hinata ketahui kenapa perjodohan itu batal.

Sakura merasa ada yang janggal dengan ekspresi Hinata. "Hinata, kau menyukainya?" tuding Sakura.

Blush, wajah Hinata seketika langsung memerah. "Ti-tidak." Jawab Hinata cepat.

Sakura tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Hinata. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan dia." Ujar Sakura meyakinkan pendapatnya.

"Tidak..!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Ha..ha.. Hinata menyukai paman-paman." Ledek Sakura, "Ha..ha.. Huph—" Hinata membekap mulut Sakura dan menyeretnya semakin cepat untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura berteriak ditempat yang banyak orang, pastinya Hinata akan malu.

Naruto meregangkan ototnya setelah bangun dari tidur. Matanya mengerjap karena merasa ada situasi yang berbeda. "Sepi sekali?" ucap Naruto.

Naruto menarik hordeng pembatas, tapi yang didapat bukannya Hinata melainkan Neji. Naruto tersentak kaget saat melihat Kakak sepupu Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto segera memasang air muka serius.

"Hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih." Ujar Neji datar. "Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan Hinata." Lanjutnya setelah itu Neji beranjak menuju pintu yang ada didekat raanjang Naruto.

"Tunggu." Sambar Naruto cepat sebelum Neji pergi. Neji menoleh menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

"Meski perjodohan aku dan Hinata telah dibatalkan, aku akan tetap menikahinya." Ucap Naruto To the poin.

Neji menatap Naruto tajam sembari mendekati Naruto lalu mencengram kerah Naruto. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Neji menekan emosonya.

"Aku akan menikahi Hinata." Ulang Naruto tenang.

Urat perempat terlihat dikening Neji, "Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau lebih pantas menjadi Pamannya dari pada Suaminya." Neji sangat geram.

"Apa hanya karena umur lalu kau tidak merestui kita?" tanya Naruto. Ekspresinya masih tetap sama, yaitu datar dan tenang. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosinya.

"_Baka_, tentu saja bukan, tapi karena Hinata tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya menyelamatkan masa depannya dari _pedofil_ sepertimu." Sanggah Neji memberi alasan.

Naruto tersentak '_Pedofil_?' tanya Naruto dalam hati, 'Apa tidak ada kata yang lebih baik lagi?' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata juga menginginkanku? Apa kau akan melepaskannya?" tanya Naruto.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya. "Buktikan kalau Hinata menyukaimu, maka aku akan melepaskannya untukmu." Neji melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kerah Naruto. "Tapi, jika kau memaksa Hinata maka kau akan ku bunuh." Acam Neji datar.

**~oOo~**

Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri tempat kerja Gaara yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Masih sama, dia belum mau membuka mulut." Jawab Gaara santai.

Shikamaru mengela nafas bosan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pakai cara kasar?" ujar Shikamaru memberi pendapat.

"Apa kau gila?" pekik Sasuke. "mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu cara agar dia membuka mulut." Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia sudah angkat tangan kalau masalah introgasi.

"Apa kau mau menyiksanya sedikit demi sedikit agar dia mau mengaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Itu hanya pendapat, jika kalian tidak setuju ya sudah, tidak usah dilakukan." Shikamaru kembali kemeja kerjanya. Bersandar dikursi, tak lupa Shikamaru membuka buku dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku tersebut. Kembali untuk tidur.

"Dasar baka." Grutu Sasuke. Sasuke kembali melihat kertas kerjanya pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. 'Kenapa bisa dia masuk dalam salah satu tersangka?' pikir Sasuke masih tidak percaya jika teman sekolahnya dulu malah jadi salah satu tersangka dalam kasus yang ia tangani.

**~oOo~**

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Hinata masih merasa was-was untuk tinggal dirumahnya, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Sakura. Tentunya setelah dapat ijin dari Neji.

Dan kini Hinata tengah duduk diambang jendela kamar Sakura, menatap iringan awan yang berarak dilangit, mengingatkannya dengan pemuda beriris biru langit.

Setelah pembicaraan antar wanita dengan Sakura tempo hari, Hinata sedikit tersadar kalau dia memang menyimpan rasa terhadap Naruto.

Srakk!

Hinata menoleh kesemak-semak saat pendengarannya menangkap suara. "Siapa disana?" tanya Hinata. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan kekiri, perasaannya sudah tidak karuan. Hingga akhirnya Hinata menutup kaca jendela dan berbaring diatas ranjang. Ia takut jika kejadian tempo hari terjadi lagi.

Kriet...

Tangan Hinata meraih sesuatu yang ada di bawah bantal, suara pintu terbuka itu membuat Hinata merinding. "Jangan mendekat." Pekik Hinata menodong tongkat setrum pada seseorang yang saat ini sedang mengendap-ngendap.

"Huuaa.." teriak pria yang saat ini ada dikamar.

"_Ojisan_?" Hinata tak kalah kagetnya karena telah membuat Naruto kesetrum, dan akhirnya Naruto kejang-kejang.

"_Oji-san_ bangun." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan kakinya. "Bangun atau kau akan kusetrum lagi." Timpal Hinata membuat Naruto langsung bangun dengan dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata bosan.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Darimana kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya Hinata lagi, masih berdiri dihadapan Naruto sedangkan Naruto duduk bersilang di dilantai.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Sakura." jawab Naruto dengan sedikit menggerutu, "Sekarang ganti bajumu, dan ikut denganku." Perintah Naruto pada Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata antusias setelah ia selesai mengganti baju dan kini mereka berdua menaiki satu sepeda denga Hinata berada dibelakang boncengan.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Naruto rahasia.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi sedetik kemudian Hinata menyeringai. Hinata mencubit keras perut Naruto. "Huuaa.. Ita-itai.." pekik Naruto.

"Katakan kita mau pergi kemana?" paksa Hinata.

"Huaa.. aku tidak mau ngatakannya..!" teriak Naruto semakin mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Kyaaa.." Hinata berteriak, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Hinata hanya mematung saat melihat sesuatu yang ada didepannya. "A-apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Tentu saja Greja." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa kita ke Greja?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum lalu menarik Hinata untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki Gereja. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"_Oji-san_?" panggil Hinata yang mulai bingung apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" saut Naruto.

"Apa yang—"

"Maukahkau menikah denganku?" potong Naruto sembari berjongkok didepan Hinata sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi dua cincin yang dulu pernah mereka beli.

Hinata menutup bibirnya, tak bisa berkata apapun. "Apa kau serius?" tanya Hinata meminta kepastian.

"Ya, aku serius ingin menikahimu." Ujar Naruto yakin.

"Hiks.." Hinata tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, "Ya, aku mau." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar.

Naruto mendongak menatap wajah Hinata yang berhiaskan air mata. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, ia berdiri menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk dan segera menghambut kepelukan Naruto. "Ya, aku mau menjadi istrimu.. Hiks.."

Naruto tersenyum lega, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Tangannya mengusap pipi Hinata lembut.

"Ehem.. Ehem.." Naruto berdehem dan membenarkan posisi berdirinya. "Hinata, maukahkau menerima Naruto sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang? Sakit maupun sehat?" tanya Naruto meniru ucapan pendeta saat acara pernikahan.

Hinata tersentak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Dengan cepat pula Hinata membenahi posisinya berdiri menghadap kedepan. "Y—" tapi sebelum Hinata menjawab, Hinata melirik sejenak menatap wajah Naruto. "Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Hinata lantang.

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat akhirnya Hinata menjawab. "Dan Naruto, Maukah kau menerima Hinata sebagai Istrimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang? Sakit maupun sehat? Jelek maupun cantik?"

Hinata mendelik kearah Naruto saat mendengar ada tambahan 'Jelek maupun Cantik.'

"Ya, aku bersedia. Aku bersedia menerimanya meski dia banyak sekali kekurangan." Jawab Naruto sedikit menggoda.

"_Oji-san_ curang." Pekik Hinata tidak terima. Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Hinata dan berhasil membuat Hinata diam dengan wajah memerah.

Masih dengan keterkejutannya. Tangan Hinata ditarik oleh Naruto, disematkannya sebuah cincin dijari manis Hinata. "Sekarang kau sah menjadi istriku." Ujar Naruto.

"EH?" Hinata semakin terkejut "Bukankah ini hanya upacara pernikahan main-main?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung.

"Kata siapa?" Tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Tapi.. tapi.. Disini tidak ada pendeta maupun tamu." Ujar Hinata.

"Tapi dengan ini pernikahan kita sah secara Negara." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah dokument yang menyatakan bahwa Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuga Hinata adalah pasangan suami istri.

Hinata tercengang dan semakin bingung. Tapi saat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah _Id Card_ yang sangat Hinata kenal, membuat Hinata mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau mencuri _Id card_ ku." Ujar Hinata memajukan bibirnya tak suka.

Naruto melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu semakin ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup. "Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, mungkin kau terus saja melamuniku." Ujar Naruto mulai menyanjung dirinya sendiri.

"_OJI-SAN_..!" teriak Hinata tidak suka.

"Eits, kau harus memanggilku Naruto-kun, bukankah kita sudah menikah." Kata Naruto memaksa.

Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya, mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau Hinata kini sudah menjadi istri sah Naruto.. meski belum sah secara Agama.

"Na-na—" Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Namikaze-kun." Ujar Hinata memanggil Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Naruto-kun, bukan Namikaze-kun." Paksa Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau memanggilmu begitu." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena—" Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. 'Aku malu.' Kata Hinata dalam Hati.

"Karena apa?" Naruto menanti jawaban Hinata.

"Karena aku ngin memanggil _Oji-san_ dengan sebutan Namikaze-_kun_." Pekik Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Naruto terkikik karena tingkah Hinata. Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya erat. "Maaf, karena aku memaksamu untuk jadi istriku." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Hinata menggeleng dalam dekapan Naruto. "Tidak, _Oji-san_ tidak memaksaku." Tutur Hinata.

"_Oji-san_ lagi?"

"Eh, maksudku Namikaze-_kun_."

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

_Kyyaa.. Gomen Gomen updatenya ngaret TTOTT *Sembah sujut* bukan maksudnya Vinara mau nempatin janji update satu bulan, tapi karena Laptop Vinara eror, jadi Vinara lama updatenya.. ini aja barusan diambil dan langsung aku update. ^^7_

_Buat para Reader yang udah REVIEW Vinara ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih dan maaf karena Vinara terlalu sombong sehingga gak pernah balesin Review kalian satu-satu *Maaf banget* tapi jujur aja Vinara gak tau mau bales apa, Vinara bingung. Vinara cuman senyum-senyum seneng pas liat Review kalian satu-satu dan Vinara ngerasa bersalah karena kelamaan Update Maaf ya T,T_

_Dan buat yang nebak siapa penjahatnya.. jeng.. jeng.. dia sudah muncul, pria berambut merah marun dengan tatapan datarnya a.k.a mas Gaara yang kece hua..haa..ha.. pasti simaniak Gaara langsung kelepek-kelepek liat Prince-nya jadi penjahat yang cool (Dihajar Gaara fc) dan buat NHL yang minta moment nkah Naruhina udah terealisasikan, meski dengan sederhana dan apa adanya, tapi mereka dah resmi nikah kok dan mereka bakalan tinggal satu atap. eh..eh..eh.. *Sinyal ERO mulai menyala #Smirk semoga ke-Ero-an ku gak lagi kumat, Ba-Ha-Ya kalau lagi kumat (Digaplok Imouto)_

_Jangan lupa Repieu.. Review ^^ Flame juga boleh, apa lagi caci maki, eh, jangan ding cukup REVIEW aja._

_Vinara menantikan Review dari reader-reader tercinta (Cipokin Reader satu-satu)_


End file.
